I Shouldn't Have Let You Go
by WhiteButterfly1223
Summary: Botan and Yusuke get into a fight and Yusuke says something that really hurts her and she leaves. Now he wants her back but finds her working with someone else...BotanxYusuke BotanxOC and Later ShizuruXOC
1. The Big Fight

Chapter 1

The gang was having a little party for the last mission. But everyone just watched Botan and Yusuke fight over how they killed the demon and saved the world. Kieko walked up to them.

"Yusuke if it wasn't for Kurama then you wouldn't even be standing here! You take the credit for the things other people do and that's not fair!" Botan yelled Botan and Yusuke are all in each others face

"WHAT! Kurama was standing beside me when I killed the thing! You don't know what your talking about!" He yelled back

"Yusuke" said Keiko But they went on yelling. Keiko sighed Kuwabara smirked

"You two love birds need to calm down" he said Yusuke and Botan's face turned red of embarrassment Keiko's turned red of anger.

"In his dreams" said Botan Yusuke looked at her

"In my dreams? You dream about me all the time!" he yelled. He smirked at her

"Kuwabara I think you just made it worst" said Hiei.

"Oh do I Yusuke I dream about you?" Botan yelled

"Yes you do" he said nodding his head

"Why dream about you when I can dream about sexy Hiei!" she yelled she said the fist name that came to mind

Shizuru shook her head with a smile "Sexy" she mumbled Hiei looked at her

"I bet you do dream about him! I bet you love going out with men half your sizes!" he yelled

"Beats going out with you!" she yelled

"Well at least I got some one! You got no one! I bet you don't even no what it feels like to be in love!" Yusuke yelled Shizuru took a step forward. He was about to go to far. Botan took a step back

"Now that's enough Yusuke" she said he didn't even look at her he just kept his eyes on Botan.

"You say all theses things about love and all theses things about MY love life! Well I hate every word that comes out your mouth! I wish you would just disappear!" he yelled and turned his head

Tears filled her eyes "I didn't know you felt that way." She put her head down

"Well now you do." He said still not looking at her. A tear dropped from her eye and Yusuke looked at her. His eyes soften. She turned so he wouldn't see.

"Ok then am gone" she said and walk towards the door

"Botan" Yusuke took a step towards her. She opened the door then stopped.

"Am sorry Yusuke" she walked out and shut the door. Everyone just stood there and stared at the door.

"Yusuke!" Shizuru yelled "what gives you the right to say that to her?" Shizuru didn't wait for an answer she ran out the door and slammed it shut.

Everyone just stood there "What just happened?" Kieko asked

"I think we just lost Botan" said Kurama. Yusuke looked at him

"Don't be stupid Kurama she will come back or Shizuru will bring her back" he said

"Yeah you keep telling your self that" He said. Yusuke just walked in to the other room and Keiko followed.

"Botan! Botan!" Shizuru yelled Botan just kept walking with her head down "Botan do you hear me calling you!" Shizuru yelled Botan stopped and turned around.

"Yes" Botan said Shizuru walked up to her

"Then why didn't you stop" Shizuru asked

"Because you didn't ask me to." Botan said Shizuru raised an eyebrow

"Botan you no he didn't mean it so where are you going?" Shizuru asked

"NO he did mean it! He said so himself. And am going back to spirit world since am useless here." Botan replied

"Botan you do help here and he knows it. You give him spy stuff and information that comes to good use." Shizuru said with a smile

"Am sorry Shizuru, but I guess that's not good enough for him. If he didn't want me to leave it would be him standing here trying to get me to stay but its not" Botan said sadly

"Well am here so I want you to stay I don't care what Yusuke says" Shizuru said

"am sorry I was sent here to help him and he thinks am not much help so I have to go but I will see you around ok" Botan ran down the street. Shizuru just watched

Everyone talked low and waited for Botan and Shizuru to come back. The door opened and everyone looked to see who it was. It was Shizuru and she looked mad. She looked around the room.

"Where is he?" she asked. Kuwabara pointed to the door Kieko and Yusuke went in to. She walked up to the door and opened it. Yusuke and Keiko looked at her.

"Where is Botan?" Keiko asked

"She want back to spirit world because he made her feel useless and she isn't coming back. If it was you who went after her she would have came back. But you all ways have to be stupid and stubborn!" Shizuru yelled

"ME?" Yusuke stood up "She started it! She didn't have to leave if she didn't want to!" Yusuke yelled.

"But Yusuke you hurt her feelings! If you would have stopped when I said so then she would be here and we wouldn't be arguing!" She yelled

"I don't care if she is gone! She will just come crawling back anyways!" He yelled

"It's always about you isn't it! Well you may have not cared about Botan but I do and so does Keiko, Yukina, Kuwabara, Kurama, and who knows about Hiei! They may care about her and **you** made her leave. god Yusuke why do you always have to be a dumb-a--" she yelled. They stared at each other.

Yusuke's eyes fell to the ground. Shizuru put a cigarette in her mouth and lit it. Everyone stood there no one wanted to say anything to them.

"Yusuke after what you said to her. That was too far. And I don't think she is going to come crawling back" Shizuru said. "Not this time" Yusuke didn't reply.

Shizuru headed for the door. "Am going home" she said and walked out she slammed the door behind her. Letting everyone know she was still mad. No one said anything then they all looked at Yusuke.

"Yusuke" Keiko started

"Leave me alone right now ok Keiko" he said. He looked at her and she nodded. He sighed

"Hey ah Yusuke can I stay at your place to night?" Kuwabara asked. Yusuke looked at him.

"Why?" he asked

"Like I want to go home to that. If I do one thing wrong she will kill me!" Kuwabara said. Yusuke smirked

"Fine you can stay" he said. "Am leaving now." He said and walked out the door.

"See you guys later" said Kuwabara and followed

"Do you think Botan will come back?" Kurama asked Hiei

"Like Shizuru said after what he said I don't think so. She might if Yusuke goes and gets her seeing how he is the one that made her leave in the first place" said Hiei

Kurama nodded in agreement. "Botan will come back on her own! There is know am letting Yusuke go back to that demon world! Where he can get hurt!" and with that she stormed out.

Kurama looked round. "They make a mess and who do they leave to clean it up?" he said. Hiei disappeared and Kurama sighed

"Ah Kurama I will help you clean it up" said Yukina

He looked at her and smiled "Thank you Yukina" he said. She blushed and smiled back.

**I hope you liked it**


	2. Riku Urahara

**Chapter 2 Sorry it took so long.**

Botan slowly walked threw the forest of the spirit world on her way to see Koenma to get her new assignment. She was going to have to look after a new Spirit Detective. She stared at the ground and remembered the big fight that she had with Yusuke was that the last time she was going to see any of them? All the good times began to flow her head and then the bad.

Botan was so caught up in thought that she didn't here the demons that slowly began to gather around her in the shadows. She stopped at the sound of a growled. She slowly turned around to see a wolf like demon growling at her. His eyes glowing red and drool dripping from his mouth and hitting the ground. She swallowed as she heard another sound from in front of her. She turned to see another one.

She quickly pulled out her oak as they ran towards her. She flew into the air and let out a sigh of relieve at seeing them not able to reach her. She watched as they barked and howled at them. She stuck her tongue out at them.

All of a sudden a bird demon flew at her. She quickly dodged its attack but fell off her oak in the process. She fell back down into the forest hitting braches as she went. She hit the ground hard and groaned as she slowly tried to sit up. Pain shot threw the left side of her body. She winced and leaned against a tree. She sighed and closed her eyes.

What was with all the demons? There was never this many before not at this time of day. She opened her eyes at the sound of growling. It was the same wolf demon as before. She tensed up against the tree. It ran towards her and she covered her face waiting for the pain.

But it never came. She heard a puppy like whimper and opened one eye to see the wolf demon on his back dead. She looked up to see a young man. His back to her. He had some what baggy black pants with red strips going down the sides and a black beater showing off all his muscles.

"What is a pretty girl like yourself doing out here?" He asked as he turned to face her. His voice was deep and a little huskily. He had big dark blood red eyes that would be easily mistaken as hazel. His hair was black and a little spiky. He had two red stands of hair coming down in front of his face. He had one little K9 tooth that suck out over his button lip.

He also had a dragon like tattoo going up his arm that reminds her of Hiei and a small earring in his left ear that where like elf ears. It was save to say that he wasn't human. Well duh why would a human be in the sprit world? But he did look like he did have some kind of human blood in him. He put out his hand to help her up. She took it and he brought her to her feet.

"O.k. then. You don't have to answer that. It's none of my business anyways. But you can at lease give me your name." He said rapping one arm around her waist. Botan blushed at the contact.

"I'm Botan." She said. He grinned at her.

"A beautiful name for a beautiful woman." She blushed again and he stepped back. "Well I'm Riku Urahara. It's a pleasure to meet you. "He said taking her hand and kissing it. He was a really flirt. Botan felt her face turn red for the third time.

"Like wise." She said taking her hand back. She began to dust herself off. She felt his eyes on her and began to fell uncomfortable. She looked back up at him. "Hey thanks for saving me. I would have been dog food with out you." She said with a smile. He looked puzzled.

"What's a dog?" He asked. She stared at him for a minute before giggling. "What's so funny?" She asked crossing his arms and raising an eye brow.

"Nothing. You just make the cutes face when you puzzled. "She said. He blinked a few times before he smirked again.

"Why thank you. So what's a dog seriously?" He said.

"It's an animal that lives on earth. Most humans keep them as pets." She explained. She saw his ears twitch and his face grew serious and she began to think that he said something wrong. He turned around and scanned the area.

"Where not alone anymore BB. So stay close." He said. BB? That wasn't her name. She was just about to say something when more of those wolf demons came out of the shadows. He balled up his fist and the caught on fire. She took a few steps back. He was a Fire demon. She watched as they ran towards him. He began to fight them.

Botan watched as the last one ran with his tail on fire. Riku sighed and turned back to Botan. His fist steaming but no longer on fire.

"I'm sorry about that are you o.k. BB?" He asked. She nodded her head. Then he grinned. "I hope you don't mind the nick name I gave you." He said putting his hands on his hips.

"No I don't mind but what does it mean?" she asked. His grin turned into a smirk.

"Beautiful Botan of course." He said. She blushed again before quickly picking up her oar from the ground. She turned to him.

"That's nice. But I really have to be somewhere." She said. She saw the disappointment flash threw his eyes and he frowned. "But I'm sure will see each other again some day." She said. He nodded and removed his hands from his hips. "Thanks again." She said getting on her oar. He smirked.

"No problem. Take care of you self BB." He said. She smiled and nodded. She fell off into the sky. She looked back at him and seen him disappear into the shadows of the forest. She looked head.

"Riku Urahara." She smiled.

* * *

Botan quickly entered Koenma's office and shut the door. He looked up and smiled.

"Oh there you are Botan. I thought you were dead for sure." He said. She sweat dropped and sat down.

"Thanks for showing that you are." She said. He got a good look at her and his face grew serious.

"You were attacked in the forest weren't you?" He asked. She nodded and he sighed. "There has been a lot of demon actively going on here lately. I don't have a real good feeling about it. I was thinking of sending Urameshi and his gang to check it out." He said.

She frowned at the mention of his name. "That sounds like a great idea Koenma I'm sure he'll get it done." She said with smile. He nodded his eyes focused on the paper on his desk. Then he looked up at her.

"Thinking of that I almost forgot why I sent for you. I have found a new Spirit Detective. I know that Urameshi can't handle it all by his self. Now don't be alarmed he is have demon and half human. He is truly gifted." He said.

Botan nodded her head and sat up a little to hear more of this new Detective. Koenma laughed and looked back at her.

"He might be more skilled then Urameshi. He is around 5'11 and is around 17 years old. He's a good kid." He said and looked at his watch. "I sent for him not to long again he should be on his way." He said and looked back at her with a smile. "I think you'll like him." He said. She nodded again. "How about you go get cleaned up before he comes." She got up and walked out.

After getting cleaned up Botan walked back into the office. She stopped at seeing a man in all black her chin dropped as he turned around.

"What are you doing here?" She asked as he smirked and placed his hands on his hips.

"You said we sound see each other again but I didn't think you met so soon BB." He said. She smiled. Koenma jumped on to his desk.

"This is great you guys already no each other!" He said. Riku turned back to him.

"Yeah. I saved her in the forest today. There was all there wolf like demons out there. The forest is getting worst. You should really send some one to control that. Before someone gets hurt." He said becoming more serious. Koenma nodded.

"I was thinking about sending Urameshi to check it out." He said rubbing his chin in thought. Riku raised an eyebrow at the name.

"Only one of my best detectives." Koenma proudly.

"I also worked for him. He's a great guy." Botan said with a smile. Riku didn't smile. He stared at her with a blank stare. "What?" She asked.

"He hurt you." He said as if he was there when it happened. Botan blink a few times. How did he even no that. "I was born with the gift to read people's emotion and I could hear the pain in your voice." He said. She looked down at the ground.

"Well that's in the past now. I don't think I'll ever see him again. So it's o.k. now." He said looking back up at him. She smiled. He still didn't smile but nodded. He turned back to Koenma and grinned.

"So what's my first mission?" He asked.

* * *

Yusuke walked down the street with his hands in his pocket. He stared blankly at the side walk. It has been whole month scents Botan feel and never came back. Maybe Shizuru was right maybe he did go to far and that she wasn't going to come back.

He sighed and stared up at the dark star felled sky. He stopped walking and stood there was people walked pass. Was he ever going to see Botan again?

"Well what do we have here?" He looked to see Shizuru walking towards him. Her hands in her pockets and a lit cigarette in her mouth. He smiled at her as she stopped in front of him. She looked up to see what he was looking at. "Why are you staring up at the sky in the mid of a sidewalk?" She asked and looked back at him. He shrugged.

"I was just thinking." He said as he began to walk she walked along side him.

"About Botan?" She asked. His eyes narrowed and he kept them glued to the ground.

"Why would I be thinking of her?" he mumbled so low she could hardly hear him. She looked at him and sighed before looking back head. She stopped walking and turned to him. He stopped as well and turned to her.

"When well you stop being so stubborn Yusuke. It's clear that you miss her. We all do. The gang is in complete without her. So why don't you stop being lazy and go get her." She said.

"I'm not being lazy! If she really wanted to come back she would on her own!" He snapped at her causing some people to stop walking and stare. Shizuru stared at him as well her face never changing. She rolled her eyes.

"Did you every think that maybe she wants you to go after her. To show that you care and that you do need her." She said.

"We don't need her that's why! It's not like we have had any missions anyways. Where doing just fine with out her." He said. Before he new it she grabbed him up by his collar and pulled him close. With her free hand she removed her cigarette and threw it to the ground. Her eyes where cold and dark.

"Now you listen to me Yusuke." She said her voice deep and cold. "If you don't get out of this little mood you are in I will kick your little butt back to the spirit world to get Botan. You have changed scents she left and Keiko doesn't like it. So it's either you go get her or you change you little attitude." She said and pushed him back.

They stared at each other before she pulled out another cigarette and put it in her mouth. She looked back at him "I'll see you later." She said and began to walk down the sidewalk again. Yusuke watched her go before staring off and walking the other away.


	3. Botan's Return

**Chapter 3 ****To answer orangestory08 question Keiko and Yusuke are not an item. She just really likes him and is always worried about him. He cares about her but doesn't like her the way she likes him.**

Yusuke sat with his eyes glued to the game on the screen of the T.V. His fingers working the remote fast and hard as his character beat the crap out of Kewabara's. Kewabara's character hardly had time to respond to Yusuke's attacks. Kumara sat on one end of the sofa reading a book while Shizuru sat on the other end reading a magazine about hair styles. Keiko and Yukina talking to each other. Hiei sitting in a dark corner with his eyes closed.

All of a sudden the T.V screen turned black. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at it. "Hey! I was winning!" Yusuke yelled as he moved closer and began to shake it. The screen turned red and he jumped back.

"What it that?" Keiko asked. All of a sudden Koenma appeared on the screen they all jumped back but Hiei, Kurama and Shizuru.

"Hello Urameshi gang! It's good to see you all again. It's been a long time." He said with a smile that you could hardly see pass his pacifier. Yusuke moved back towards the T.V.

"You almost gave me a heart attack stupid! What do you want?" He said. Koenma choosing to ignore Yusuke's first statement and move straight to answering his question.

"I have a mission for you Yusuke." He said. Everyone moved closer and Hiei opened his eyes for the first time scents Koenma was on the T.V. "It involves returning to the Spirit World are you up for it?" He asked. Yusuke grew serious. He looked at the ground as in thought before looking up at him. He nodded. "Good. Now listen up." He said.

"I don't want you going Yusuke. It's dangerous." Keiko said walking over to him. He looked up at her.

"I know Keiko but it's my job." He said turning back to Koenma. "I'm all ears little guy." He said. Koenma nodded and began to explain.

"There has been a lot of dark demon activity in the forest of Yumi. I let it side for a couple of months thinking it would pass put it has only grown stronger. The demons are starting to come out and attacking. They seem to be growing in numbers of 1000 every month. So I want you and your gang to come and check it out." He said.

"Alright so it's like an investigation." Kurama said as he closed his book. Koenma nodded. "How are we going to get to the spirit world?" He asked. Koenma smiled.

"I'm glad you asked. I sent an old friend to come get you." He said. They all looked around at each other wondering who he was taking about.

"Botan." Hiei said as he stood up and moved so he could see the T.V better.

"Bingo!" They all looked to see Botan sitting on the window frame with her oar in hand. They all stared at her and she smiled. "What? I don't get a hug and I been gone for a month and a half nice to no you guys are." She said.

They all got up to greet her but Yusuke and Hiei. Yusuke stared at her in disbelieve. Was she really back. They all moved giving her room to come far in to the room. She looked at him and smiled. He stood up.

"Hello Yusuke." She said with a smile. He put his hands in his pockets and smirked at her.

"Hey Botan. It's good to see you again." He said. Her eyes softened. He looked down at the ground not able to see that look in her eyes.

"Like wise." She said. She turned and looked towards the window and stared. Everyone sat back down where they were before. Botan sat down in between Shizuru and Kurama. They all looked at her. "I'm sure he as fill you in on most of the stuff. We don't have to pull out tonight. We and leave tomorrow or when ever you're all ready." She said.

"It's just like old times." Kewabara said with a goofy grin. Botan giggled and Kurama smiled softy. It was like old times. Everyone getting ready to go to on a mission together.

"Yeah. It's really good to see you again Botan." Shizuru said as she put a cigarette in her mouth and opened her magazine again. Botan looked at her and smiled.

"It's good to see you again too." She said.

All of a sudden a flaming fire ball shot threw the window. Everyone stared at it. Botan quickly shot up. The flames disappeared and Riku stood up steaming. He grinned and rubbed the back of his head.

"I'm sorry about that." He said. Yusuke, Kumara, Hiei, and Kewabara stood up ready to fight him.

"And who are you?" Yusuke asked. Botan quickly jumped in front of Riku.

"No Yusuke. This is Riku Urahara. He's with me. I work with him now." She said. They all relaxed at hearing that he was with Botan. "He'll be working on the case with you guys." She said before turning to Riku. "I thought I told you to say with me and not to use your powers." She said.

He grinned down at her. "I'm sorry I couldn't help it I wanted to go sight seeing. It's cool here." He said. She sighed. "I hope that's o.k. I'm sorry I worried you and I won't do it again." He said his grin turning into a smirk. "The beings here looked kinda scared so I left them alone."

"That's one reason why demons aren't aloud here. Their reckless." Shizuru mumbled to herself. Riku looked at her and his smirk grew as he eyed her. He took a step and in a flash was in her face. His nose an inch away from hers.

She looked up at him as he cupped her chin. She felt herself blush at how close they where and the look in his eyes. The little fire flickering in them that said he was dangerous. She swallowed and clinched her teeth. He removed the cigarette from her mouth so he could lean in closer. She narrowed her eyes not liking people touching her cigarettes.

"Hm. Are all human females this beautiful?" He asked. She felt her cheeks turn a darker shade. Kewabara let out a growled. He clinched his teeth and balled his hands up into fist. Botan cleared her thought to get Riku's attention but he kept harassing the older Kewabara.

"Hey get your hands off my sister!" He yelled running full speed towards Riku. Riku only smirked. Kewabara swung at him. Riku docked down putting Shizuru in the path of Kewabara's in coming fist. She docked to the side and Kewabara's fist landed where Shizuru's head had been.

"That was a close one. You almost had me there big guy." Riku said still kneeling down in front of Shizuru. Shizuru clinched her teeth at seeing how close her brother was to hitting her. She pushed Riku out the way and stood up her glare now on Kewabara instead of the fire demon.

"Now before you get mad Shizuru I was doing it for your protection." He said backing away from her. She grabbed him by his collar pulling him back to her.

"Yu almost hit me you stupid buffoon." She said with clinched teeth. Rage boiling in her eyes. He quickly coved his face waiting for the in coming blow. Yukina grabbed Shizuru's arm.

"Don't hurt him please. You know he didn't mean it." She said. Shizuru looked at her before reluctantly releasing her younger brother. Yukina smiled at her. Shizuru sighed. She took her cigarette from Riku and walked out slamming the door shut behind her.

"Did I do something wrong?" Riku asked as he stared at the door. Botan laughed nervously and grabbed his arm pulling him back up to his feet. She pulled him away from the sofa.

"I think it's best if you stay away from the Kewabaras." She said.

"Especially my sister." Kewabara yelled as he glared at him. Riku only smirked and nodded his head slowly. Kurama let out a small chuckle.

"What is it me or was she blushing?" He asked looking up at them. Riku and Botan sat down on the sofa and everyone else sat around.

"This is Riku Urahara. He is the new spirit detective. He just finished his first case last week. Koenma thought it would be a good idea for him and Yusuke to work together." Botan said and smiled. Yusuke looked at Riku. He eyed him. His eyes narrowed as he realized how close he was sitting to Botan.

"So you're the Spirit Detective I heard so much about. Yusuke Urameshi." He said his voice cold as he spoke Yusuke's name. The two stared at each other. Everyone could feel the tension in the room grow. Botan cleared her throat.

"So it's clear to say that you're not human. What are you?" Hiei asked. Riku looked at him.

"I'm half human half fire demon. My mother was demon. She took care of me. For my father I really never new him besides the fact he was a demon hunter. She really didn't like to talk about him." He said looking down at the ground. Botan touched his arm at seeing the look in his eyes.

Yusuke clinched his teeth at the contact. What was they involved or something? Why was she always touching him? Why did he even care to begin with? He wasn't with Botan nor did he have feelings for her. Or did he?

"Are you o.k. Yusuke?" Botan asked noticing his stare. He looked up at her and stared. They stared at each other. He nodded his head and stood up.

"I'm going to go take a walk" He said before walking out. They all stared at the door.

"Well that was random. What's his malfunction?" Riku asked as he crossed his arms and leaned back. "You guys are just leaving one by one." He said closing his eyes.

"So what kind of demon are you?" Keiko asked. They all stared at her like she was stupid. Riku raised in eyebrow.

"Is this one death or a little slow in the upstairs?" He asked looked around at them. Baton let out a little giggle and Keiko glared at her and Botan quickly cleared her throat for the third time that day. "I said earlier that I was a fire demon and did you not see the away I came in." He said.

She nodded. "Well you don't have to be so rude about it." She said crossing her arms and putting her nose in the air.

"I wasn't. Are all humans this stupid?" He said.

"I'm not stupid!" She yelled at him.

"You guys stop that's enough." Botan said. Riku and Keiko continued to glare at each other. "Riku." Botan said getting the fire demon's attention. He looked at her. "Leave her alone" She said. He crossed his arms and leaned back.

"I like the other human girl better." He said.

"Well it looks like you're not the only fire demon anymore." Kurama said as he looked over at Hiei. Hiei crossed his arms and kept his eyes on Riku. Botan looked towards the door. She sighed and Riku looked at her. She looked away from the door and at her lap. He looked away form her.

"I think it's best to keep an eye on him. We don't know much about him yet." Hiei said. Kurama looked at Riku. He nodded.

Yusuke sighed as the cold air of the night hit his face. He looked down at seeing Shizuru sitting down on the stairs with what looked like her 5th cigarette. She glanced back at him. He put his hands in his pocket before sitting down her.

"You need some air too?" She asked looking at him. He nodded.

"There is just something about that guy." He said.

"I know what you mean." She said looking down at the ground. She put her cigarette out and threw it with the other butts that lay on the floor. "He's pretty straight forward." She said. He looked at her and smirked.

"I think you like him." He said. She looked at him and glared. If looks could kill. He smirked at her. "That was the only time I ever seen you blush. It was funny." He said with light chuckle.

"I don't like him. He isn't my type. He is a pimp." She said and pulled out another cigarette feeling the need enter her body again. She put it in her mouth and pulled out her lighter. "Let's talk about you. You happy to see Botan again?" She asked.

"Yeah. It's good to see her." He said looking up at the sky his face softened. She stared at him before turning back to her lighter. For some reason it wouldn't light. She shook it and tried again. She looked at him.

"You didn't tell her that." She said. He looked at her.

"Do I need too?" He said. She stopped trying to get her lighter to work and looked at him. She nodded. He sighed and looked at the ground. She began to work at her lighter again. The door opened and they both looked to see Botan.

"Hey Shizuru. Um can you give me and Yusuke a moment?" She asked. Shizuru nodded and stood. She walked into the house still trying to get her light to work. She shut the door behind her. Botan sat down where she was at and looked at the ground. Yusuke tried not to look at her as he waited for her to speak.

"So how's it going?" She asked. He looked at her. "Keiko seems to be happy that you haven't be on a lot of missions lately." She said. He nodded

"Yeah. She's been trying to go with me every where I got. It gets really annoying." He said. She let out a small laugh and he smiled. He looked back at her. "You know I'm really glad your back. The gang hasn't been the same with out you." He said looking down at the ground as he felt himself blush. She looked at him.

"I missed you too but…" She said looking down. Her eyes sadden. He looked at her not liking the 'but' part. "I'm not here for good Yusuke. Just until the mission is done. I'm not your assistant anymore. I'm Riku's and when he leaves. I'm going with him." She said. He stared at her.

"O.k." He said looking down at the ground. "Do you like him? Is that why your going to go back with him?" He asked. She blushed but shook her head.

"He is really sweet to me and at times can be over protective but I don't think I like him like that." She said looking down at the ground. He looked at her and raised an eye brow.

"What do you mean you don't think? It's either you do or you don't!" He snapped at her.

"I don't know Yusuke!" She snapped back. "He treats me better then most people do! He doesn't make me feel like a stupid blue haired useless waste of space!" She yelled. They stared at each other. "Why do you even care?"

"Because I care about you. I don't want you to get hurt." He said. "And I didn't mean-"She was quick to cut him off.

"Yes you did Yusuke. And I'm o.k. now with it. I don't know how I feel towards him yet o.k." She said and looked down at the ground. He stared at her before looking down at the ground as well. They sat there in silence.

Shizuru sat down where Botan had sat and continued to try to get her lighter to work. Riku looked over at her. He watched her trying to get her light to work. He snapped his finger and a fire let. She looked at him and he smirked. She leaned forward and put the tip of her cigarette over his fire.

"I didn't catch your name." He said. She pulled back and blew smirk out into the air. She looked at him.

"Maybe I didn't want to give it to you." She said putting the cigarette back to her mouth. He blew at it and it went out. She stared at it. Her eyes narrowed as she looked at him.

"How about now?" He asked his smirk growing showing his K9 tooth.

"Shizuru." She said. He snapped his fingers again and her cigarette caught fire again. She sighed. He looked towards the door. She looked at him. "I don't like him with her. He hurt her." He said. She stared at him.

"It's not like that. I know he can be a stubborn kid but he never met to hurt her. He's just real dumb." She said. When he didn't reply she looked at him. He had this look in his eyes. "You don't have to worry about her." She said. He looked at her and the smirk appeared on his face again.

The door opened and Yusuke walked in with Botan behind him. "O.k. lets call it a night." He said and walked in to another room. Keiko was quick to fallow him. Botan sat down on the sofa with a sigh.

"Well be staying here tonight. O.k. Riku?" She asked with a smile. He nodded. Shizuru stood up. She scratch and Riku couldn't help but to watch her shirt raise and reveal her stomach. He smirked. She turned to Botan and smiled.

"It's really nice to have you back Botan. I'll see you in the morning." She said. Botan smiled and nodded. She turned and looked at Riku. "It's nice to have you on bored." She said and eyed him before turning and walking away Yukina fallowed close behind.

"I'm leaving." Hiei said as he jumped out of the window. That left Botan, Kewabara, Kurama, and Riku.

"Looks like we'll be staying in here tonight." Kurama said. Botan sighed and stood up.

"O.k. You guys have fun. Night." She said and walked into Shizuru's room where the girls where to sleep. They watched her go. Riku looked at Kurama.

"You don't trust me." He said growing serious. Kurama also grew serious. His eyes becoming cold as he looked at him. They stared at each other.

"Well you really haven't given me a reason to yet. I'm just worried about Botan's well being." He said. Kewabara stared back and forth between the two demons. Riku smirked and laid back. He crossed his arms behind his head and closed his eyes.

"That's o.k. I'll show all of you that I can take care of Botan." He said and opened his eyes. He looked at Kurama. "Wither you like it or not." He said. Kurama stared at him.

"If anything does happen to her while she's in your care I will have you head." He said as he laid down. Riku smirked and closed his eyes once again.

"I would gladly give it to you." He said.


	4. Lost in the forest of Yumi

**Chapter 4**

Riku's elf ears twitched at the sound of movement. He slowly opened his eyes and looked around the dark room. He looked to see Botan walking out the front door. He sat up and watched her go before getting up and fallowing after her. He walked out side to see her standing on the porch. She turned and looked at him. She smiled and he returned it. He walked up beside her.

"So I take it you couldn't sleep?" He asked as he crossed his arms and looked at her. She stared out and nodded. He looked to see what she was looking at and found a moth on the grass. He stared at it and rose in eyebrow. "What it so interesting about the moth?" He asked her as he looked back at her.

"Nothing. It's just something to look at." She said still staring at it. He stared at her. It was a full moon and bright outside. He could see her clearly. Her beauty. He let a small smile appear on his face. She looked at him and smiled. "So what do you think about the human world? Much different then spirit world right?" She asked. He smirked and nodded.

"Yes. I didn't expect it to be like this." He said and put his hands in his pockets. "So how do you feel seeing all your old friends?" He asked. She looked back at the moth and smiled. He watched as her eyes softened. He could she was think to herself. About how she really felt to see them. She looked back at him and he saw all kind of different emotions in her eyes

"It's good I guess. It was harder for me to tell Yusuke that I wasn't staying then I thought." She said with a small chuckle. She looked back at the moth and he watched her. There was a small breeze that ran threw both of their hairs. He looked at up the sky.

"You know BB you can stay with them when this case is closed. I know you care about them a lot and I know they care about you a lot and I don't want to be the one that comes in between you guys." He said. She looked at him. He looked at her and smirked then shrugged. "And who knows maybe I can do alright out there on my own. I did fine by myself this far" He said. His eyes soften and he looked at the moth as it flew away towards some light that was glowing.

"No Riku." She said and turned her body fully towards him. "I work for you now. I'm not going to let you work on cases alone. You don't have to be alone anymore and besides you're just starting out being a detective and you need to have me to guide." She said crossing her arms over her chest. He smiled softly at her. She blushed at the look in his eyes. She never seen that look. His eyes where full of care and respect and other emotions. He never looked at her like that. She looked away and he walked up to her.

"Thanks BB. But just to let you know you don't work for me. Your work with me." He said and was now toe to toe with her. She looked up at him. "You're more then just my assistant. You more then that and I think it's important that you know that." He said taking one hand out his pocket and brushing some of her bangs out her face which just fell back into please. She blushed again but couldn't find herself to look away.

Riku slowly leaned down into her. She froze his lips only a few inches away from hers. Then reality came back and slapped her in the face. She quickly jumped back and away from him. Her face was flushed and she was staring at the ground. He watched her with a small smirk on his face. She looked at him and his smirk grew. She looked away again.

"Um I think that I ah should um get back to bed. It's late and we have a big day ahead of us tomorrow." She said still not looking at him. She cleared her throat. "Um night Riku." She said and walked towards the door.

"Night BB." He said and watched her retreat into the house. He stared at the door. His smirk fell and he turned around looking up into the tree that stood by the house. "You can come out now. I know you're up there." He said. Hiei jumped down from the tree and walked up on to the porch.

"How long did you know I was up there?" He asked putting his hands in his pockets.

"Scents I came out here." He said turning to Hiei and putting his own hands in his pockets. He eyed the small demon and smirked. "Your Hiei right?" He said. Hiei gave him a small nodded. "Botan tells me a lot about you guys. You're the one with a smart mouth and small body." He said. Hiei's eyes narrowed.

"So you like her?" Hiei asked. Riku shrugged and looked at the door.

"I never met anyone like BB and she brings out a different side of me. I get these feels-" Hiei quickly cut him off.

"I just asked if you liked her. It was a yes or no question. I didn't ask for your life story." He said his eyes narrowing again. Riku looked at him and his smirk grew.

"Feisty little guy aren't you? That's o.k. I like it." He said. Hiei let out a small growl not liking to be called little and feisty by him but he didn't say anything. "Hey you're not going to tell anyone about us almost kissing are you?" Riku asked.

"It's none of my business to tell and it's not like she let you kiss her any away." He said looking away. Riku nodded.

"Alight thanks little guy." He said. Hiei clinched his teeth and ball up his fist in his pockets. His eyes narrowed again as he looked back at the other fire demon.

"If you call me 'little guy' one more time I will cut your throat." He growled out threw his teeth. Riku took a step back but the playful smirk never left his face. He put his hands in the air as if surrendering to him.

"O.k. sorry." He said. He turned to the door. "Night short stuff" He said and opened the door. He heard Hiei growl and turned to him. "You said if I call you little guy you would cut my throat. But I called you short stuff so you can't. Night." He said and walked in shutting the door. Hiei sighed and returned to his tree.

* * *

Everyone began to get ready to go to the spirit world. Yusuke stood in front of the window staring out it. Botan watched him from her seat on the sofa. She sighed and looked at the ground. Keiko walked in and sat her bag down next to Yusuke's. Yusuke looked up at her.

"Keiko what are you doing your not going." He said as he turned fully towards her. She crossed her arms and put her nose in the air.

"Yes she is." Shizuru said as she walked in with her own bag. "Where all going." She said. He looked at her. She looked at him. "Do you have a problem with that?" She asked sitting down on the sofa next time Botan.

"Yeah. It's going to be dangerous there. Your all just going to get in are away." He said. Her eyes narrowed and grew cold. "I mean Keiko and Yukina are just going to get in the way!" He said and crossed his arms. She sighed and shook her head.

"They can come. I'll keep them out of harms way if that's what you're worried about." Riku said sitting on the window frame. He looked at Shizuru and smirked. "I would like to get to know them better anyways." He said. She looked at him and he smirked.

Everyone looked back and forth between the two. Shizuru looked away and pulled out a cigarette. Riku smirked and leaned back against the wall crossing his arms. Silenced filled the room.

"What was that!?" Kewabara yelled causing everyone to look at him. Shizuru rolled her eyes. "What was with the whole staring thing!? Is there something going on here that I don't know about!?" He yelled and stood up. Shizuru sighed.

"What are you talking about you big idiot?" She asked. Botan stood up.

"Well I think it's about time to get a move on. I have learned to create a portal with my oar and I'm really excited to show you." She said and smiled. Her oar appeared in her hands. "O.k. everyone stand back." She said. Everyone stood up and stepped back. "I just learned this and I don't know what part of spirit world we'll land in to so be careful." She said and began to spin her oar around.

The speed she was spinning it at caused wind to fell the room. Papers and things began to flow around the room. Everyone covered their faces to protect themselves from it. A light came from her oar and filled the room. Then a small portal appeared. She stopped and sighed.

"There." She said and turned to everyone. She was breathing a little bit harder then she was before and they could tell she had a hard time doing that. She turned back to the portal. "This one is a little bit bigger then the other one I had made. So it was a little harder. We'll let's go." She said with a smile. She walked into the portal. Yusuke looked around at everyone before jumping in after her. Everyone fallowed after them.

Yusuke opened his eyes to see that he had landed in a tree. He looked around to see no one around. He noticed that he was in the spirit world. He looked up to see Botan a few branches above him. Her body was limb and still and he could tell something was wrong her quickly started to try to get up to her but his branch broke and he fell to the ground hitting every branch on his away.

He groaned and heard the sound of more branches began to creak. He looked up to see Botan beginning to fall from the tree. She was still unconscious, His eyes widen as she fell hitting some branches. He quickly jumped up and caught her before she hit the ground.

"Botan!" He said looking her over. Making that portal must have taken more out of her then he thought. She also had a gash on her forehead showing that she hit something. Maybe on her fall down the tree or on the away threw the portal. He slowly laid her down on the ground and placed her head on his lap.

"Botan. Come on. Wake up." He said and shook her just a little. He brushed some of her hair out her face. She stirred and he relaxed. "Botan?" He said looking back down at her. She slowly opened her eyes. "I'm glad you alright. You gave me a little scare there." He said with a small smile, she sat up.

"Hey Yusuke." She said with a small smile to match his.. She winced in pain and reached up to her forehead, she pulled her hand back down to see blood on the tips of her fingers. "I must have hit a tree branch." She said and blinked a few times.

"Here let me see." He said. She looked at him and he leaned in close to her face. She blushed. "Well it doesn't look to deep." He said. She nodded and tried to stand. She lost her balance and almost fell luckily for her Yusuke had shot up and caught her for the second time that day. "Are you o.k.?" He asked worry in his voice. She nodded and stood up on her own.

"We should try to find the others." She said and looked around. He looked around too. Yusuke picked up his bag began and they began to walk threw the forest looking for the others.

Shizuru fell from the sky and landed in the river. She shot up coughing from the water that landed in her mouth. She sighed and stood up out off the shallow river. She looked to see that her bags had landed safely and dryly by the river. She rolled her eyes. She should have known that would have happened she been having bad luck all day. She went to go pick them up.

She heard a growl and looked up to see some kind of demon looking at her. She stared at it staying perfectly still. It let out a loud growl before jumping at her. She quickly ducked and it missed her jumping over her head. She quickly picked up her bags and took off running the other away. She could hear it fallowing after her. She looked back to see that it was catching up with her faster then she thought. She turned around and ran straight into someone's chest. She looked up to see Riku smirking down at her. She felt relief throw threw her and was surprisingly happy to see him.

"Got a little problem on you hands?" He asked looking at the beast that was standing not to far from them. She turned to look at it. He moved so he was standing in between her and the beast. His hands caught on fire and he threw a fire ball at it. It jumped back and looked up at him. Feeling that it was out matched it turned and took off. He sighed and turned back to her.

"You o.k.?" He asked watching as she dusted herself off. She nodded and looked up at him.

"Why where we separated like this?" She asked. He looked around.

"I don't know. BB and I where separated like this on are away to the human world but we wasn't to far from each other. I guess it's because there was so many of us." He said putting his hands on his hips. She looked at him and chuckled.

"BB?" She said. He looked at her and nodded with a smirk. "I'm guessing that stands for Beautiful Botan?" She said. He blinked at her a few times a little taken back that she knew what it met. He nodded and his smirk returned to his face.

"Well I guess you humans aren't as dumb as I thought." He said. She looked up at him. He chuckled at the look. "You're a little feisty one. I like you." He said. She blushed and looked away. "Come on. We should get going." He said and began to walk. She picked up her bags and followed after him.

"Are best bet is to just keep moving. I'm sure the others are moving too." Kurama, Hiei, Keiko, Yukina and Kewabara where together. Kurama looked at Keiko and saw the worried look on her face. "I'm sure Yusuke is o.k." He said with a smile knowing that was how she was worried about. She looked at him and smiled.

Hiei who was leading stopped and everyone else stopped behind him. "Hey what did you stop for? We have to find my sister." Kewabara said and walked pass him. He walked straight in to a demon poop the sizes of his foot. Both Kurama and Keiko mad a disgusted face as the smallest of smirks appeared on Hiei's face.

"That's so disgusting!" Kewabara yelled as he shook his foot trying to get it off. He rubbed it in the grass. He turned to Hiei. "You knew that was there didn't you! Why didn't you tell me!?" He yelled at him. Hiei walked pass him and round the poop. The rest fallowed. Kewabara fallowed after them.

Riku put his hand in front of Shizuru signaling her to stop. She did and he looked around the area. She didn't speak or ask him what it was knowing he needed to listen for it. She looked around as well trying to see if something was fallowing him. And then she felt it, a dark power growing below them.

"It's under us." She whispered. He looked at her and then felt where the power was coming from. She was right. It was coming from under them.

"How did you know that?" He asked. She shrugged. He picked up her bags and threw them over his shoulder before he picked her up like a bride. "We need to get out of here and fast." He said and jumped up into the trees trying to get as far away from the power as he could. They handed in a clearing.

"You can put me down now." She said noticing that he was still holding her after they had already landed. He smirked at her and her eyes narrowed.

"I think you'll be saver in my arms." He said. She rolled her eyes but didn't fight to get out of his arms. This he took note off. "By the looks of it you don't mind that much either." He said his smirk growing. She stared at him and he stared back at her.

"Hey get you hands off my sister!" Kewabara's voice rang threw the air. Shizuru rolled her eyes and looked to see Kewabara, Hiei, Kurama, Yukina and Keiko walking towards them. She looked up at Riku who was still holding her. He didn't look to please that Kewabara had ruined their little moment. He slowly put her down and she straightened out her shirt. She sighed.

"You know I'm getting a little annoyed with you trying to tell me what to do all the time." Riku said as he crossed his arms over his chest. Kewabara jumped in his face and Riku's nose twitched and he jumped back from him. "Dude you stink." He said and pinked his nose.

"Shut up!" Kewabara said his face red. He turned to his sister. "Shizuru I'm happy your o.k.. He didn't hurt you did he?" He asked putting his hands on her shoulder.

"No." She said. He nose twitched like Riku's and her eyes narrowed. She removed his hands from her shoulders and stepped back. She pinched her nose as well. "He's right you stink Kazuma. Please tell me you didn't forget to take a shower." She said.

"no he just stepped in some demon poop." Kurama with a light chuckle. Riku began to laugh at him and then he stopped and everyone stared at him.

"Were is BB?" He asked. They all looked at each other.

"Who's BB?" Keiko asked looking at him.

"Botan." Shizuru said looking round. "By the looks of it Yusuke is still missing too. Hopefully their together." She said and put a cigarette in her mouth. She let it.

"Can we take a brake Yusuke? My head hurts." Botan said. Yusuke looked back at Botan to see that her head was bleeding more and was running down the side of her face. He nodded and she sat down on a log. He sat down beside her.

"Look here." He said as he ripped his sleeve. She turned to him. He dapped her forehead and she winced pulling back some. "Sorry." He said with a light chuckle. She nodded and leaned back to him. He tried to keep his eyes on her cut but his eyes kept falling to her lips that looked so close. He couldn't help it. They was just there looking really soft. Then she smiled and he looked up at her eyes. She was staring at him. He blushed and looked back up at her cut.

"Thanks Yusuke." She said softly as he ripped a long piece of his shirt. he nodded This time he rapped it around her forehead and over the cut. He began to tie it in the back of her head. She watched his face and her eyes fell to a small cut on his cheek. She reached up and touched it. "Your hurt too Yusuke." She said.

"I'll be o.k. This cut was deeper then I thought." He said. She ran her hand a crossed it and it healed. He looked down at her and they locked eyes. Before he could stop his self Yusuke leaned into her his lips and inch way from hers. She blushed and quickly turned head. Yusuke jumped off the log and away from her. "I'm sorry about that Botan I shouldn't have-"

"Riku." Botan said staring into the forest. Yusuke looked where she was looking to see everyone standing there staring at them like they had seen the hole thing. He looked at Keiko who looked hurt and shocked and knew that they had seen. He sighed. It was quite as they all stood there in silence.

"We should get moving." Riku said as he turned and began to walk. Botan quickly jumped up and fallowed after him.

"Riku back there with me and Yusuke it wasn't what it looked like I swear. We were just um healing each other! That's it fixing the wounds!" She said. He smirked and looked at her. She could still see the hurt in his eyes as he tried to cover it with that smirk.

"It's o.k. BB. You don't have to explain you're self to me. It's not like were dating or anything." He said and rubbed the back of his head. Her eyes softened and she looked at the ground as he let out a small chuckle. "If you like him then you should be with him." He said and looked ahead. "And I really can't blame you after all the flirting I been doing with that human girl." He said. She looked over he shoulder and at Keiko then at Shizuru. She looked at him and raised her any eyebrow.

"Which one?" Se asked. He looked over his shoulder and smirked.

"Shizuru." He said. She busted out laughing and everyone looked at her. She whipped her tears away.

"That's a good one Riku." She said and sighed. She looked at him to see he was staring at her with a blank expression. She cleared her throat. "Oh you're serious." She said. He nodded and looked ahead. She smiled. "Well do you like her?" She asked. He looked at her and smirked.

"Not as much as I like you BB. And if that Yusuke hurts you I'll kill him." He said and crossed his arms. She giggled and looked up at him to see that he was serious. She cleared her throat and looked down at the ground.

"Well you don't have to worry about Yusuke. He doesn't like me like that. His heart belongs to Keiko and who ever can't see that it blind." She said. He looked at her and shook his head.

"Well I must be blind because every time I look at him his eyes are on you." He said. She looked up at him and felt herself blush. He looked at her and smirked. "And someone haves to be blind to see that you're a not good woman and they would be grateful to even have you in there lives at all." He said. She looked at him and felt tears in her eyes. She looked away and closed her eyes trying to stop them from running down her cheeks. He frowned as he looked at her. "Are you crying? Did I say something wrong?" He asked as he stopped.

"No. No I'm fine. I just…"She whipped the tears away. She looked at him tears in her eyes. "It's just that I been around for a long time and no one has ever said these things to me. I'm just not uses to people caring and paying attention to me like you do. Think you Riku." She said and looked down. There was silence and she looked back to see everyone staring at them listening to the hole thing.

"We care about you Botan." Yukina spoke for the first time in this chapter. Botan smiled at her.

"Yeah. I'm sorry that we haven't really thanked you for all the things you did for us. You more to us then you think." Kurama said and smiled at her.

Botan smiled and her eyes fell on Yusuke who was staring off into the forest like he didn't even care about what they were talking about. She looked down at the ground. She felt a finger whip her tears. She looked up at Riku. "No more tears o.k." He said. She nodded and they moved on in silence. They stopped in front of a old house in the middle of the forest.

"Please don't tell me where staying in this junky old piece crap." Kewabara said. Riku clenched his teeth as he looked at him.

"This is my home." He said glaring at him. It was quite. Shizuru walked up and stood next to Riku her eyes on the house.

"It's really beautiful if you look pass the dust and old paint." She said and looked at him. He looked at her and for the first time a smile came to his lips and not that cockily sexy little smirk. She gave him a half a smile and looked away feeling her face turn a bit pink. Why was he having this affect on her?

"Well come on in." Riku said as he opened up the front door. "I have a lot of empty bed rooms. We thought it would be a good idea to stay here because it's in the middle if the forest." He said as they all walked inside. To their surprise to was really clean and neat.

"Welcome to my kingdom." He said with a smirk.

**I know this chapter was longer then the others I just didn't know how to end it. I hope you liked it! Please review for me. Reviews give me the courage to keep writing the story. You see I have a low self-esteem and when I get no reviews I feel like they suck and I don't want to write them anymore. And I thank the ones that do review if it wasn't for you guys this story would still only have one chapter. I keep updating for you guys.**


	5. Balled up Rage

**Chapter 5**

"So what are we going to do about this growing evil thing?" Riku asked as they all sat around his living room. It was time to get down to business. The power under the forest was still growing and the demons where getting more bad attacking villages and Castles and they didn't even talk about what it would possible be. They need to stop if before things got worst.

"Well first of all we have to figure what it is. Look it up in some books or something." Kurama said as he sat down on the old sofa next to Yukina.

"But what are we looking up? We haven't seen anything." Said Yusuke from his spot against the wall next to Botan.

"Well if it helps me and Shizuru felt this power in the middle of the forest. She said it was coming from under us. I never felt anything like that. It was pure evil and very strong. And that might not be it's full power so what ever it is it's coming from under ground. Maybe it's feeding or taking power from somewhere." Riku said. He sat on the arm of the chair that Shizuru was sitting in.

"Well I once heard a story about 5 gods that where laid to rest there over 10,000 years ago. They use to rule these lands. They where all pretty evil and cruel." Said Botan with her finger on her chin as if remembering the story. "Well I wasn't around that long ago so I couldn't tell you." She said with a smile.

"Well that's a start any ways BB. It's a helpful hint where we can start." He said with a smirk as he looked at her. She blushed and looked at the ground. Yusuke seeing the blush rolled his eyes. He felt anger enter his body and before he could stop himself his mouth shot off.

"Well you stop calling her that. It's a stupid and useless nickname. Her name is Botan not 'BB' got it?" Yusuke said. Everyone looked at him hearing the sudden change in his voice. Riku's eyes narrowed as he looked at Yusuke. He stood up.

"Why? You don't think she's beautiful? 'Cause that's why I gave it to her. To let her know every time that I talk to her that she's beautiful. To put that little sparkle in her eyes that you burned out." He said walking up to him. "Telling that she's useless. We'll guess what she isn't you are. You think Botan needs you well she doesn't and you want to know why Urameshi?" He asked. They were toe to toe now, glaring each other. "Because she has me. You lost your chance. It's my turn to protect her." He said.

The two boys glared at each other. Everyone stared waiting to see what would happen next or if they would throw any punches. But they didn't they just stood there staring at each other. Then Riku smirked and eyed Yusuke. He stepped back. Yusuke was clinking his fist tightly at his side ready to punch Riku in his face and knock that stupid smirk off his face but he didn't he kept control of his self.

"Yusuke. Botan said. Yusuke looked at her before storming out. Botan sighed and looked at Riku who shrugged and returned to his seat next to Shizuru. Botan looked around at everyone before fallowing Yusuke out.

"Ok then I'm going to go up to your library and see if I can find anything on those gods if that's o.k. with you." Kurama said as he stood up and looked at Riku who nodded.

"Just be careful those book belonged to my mom." He said Kurama nodded and walked out.

"I'll go with him to see if I could be of any use." Yukina said. She walked out after him.

* * *

Botan walked up to Yusuke's room. The door was wide open and he was laying on the bed his back to the door. Botan stood in the door frame and watched him for a few seconds hoping he would notice that someone was standing there when he didn't she knocked on the open door. He looked over his shoulder at her.

"Can I come in?" She asked.

"Well the door's open. No ones stopping you." He said as he sat up putting his feet to the floor. She walked in and sat down next to him. It was quite. "You know I don't think that your not beautiful it's just the name is stupid. I can think of something better then that." He said. She smiled and nodded.

"I think he just made it up on the spot anyways. When we first met. You have to believe me Yusuke he isn't a bad guy." She said as she looked at him. "He's just really over protective of me is all." She said. He shot up off the bed.

"How can he be over protective of you Botan!? He knew you for like month! He hardly knows you! Not like hoe we do. We have known you for years. With us is where you belong!" He said. She got up off the bed not liking Yusuke standing over top of her.

"I belong with you now! About a mouth ago I was useless! Useless little Botan. Now that I found someone who cares about me and how I feel you want to take him away! I'm not your Slave Yusuke! You can't just make me leave and come back when ever you want to!" She yelled. He stepped up to her.

"I never told you to leave Botan! You left on your own free well!" He yelled.

"Because of you! You wanted me gone so I left just to make you happy and now that I'm gone you still hate me. What can I do to make you satisfy you? You're impossible to please." She said her voice that was once filled with anger was now filled with sadness and hurt. Yusuke stared at her.

"You can come back with us Botan." He said as he took her hand. "I'm sorry for all that stuff I said to you back then. I wouldn't have said it if I knew you was going to believe it. I never met to hurt you. You mean more to me then what you think." He said as he touched her cheek. She felt tears in her eyes and she looked away from him.

"I can't Yusuke." She whispered shaking her head. She looked back up at him. "I can't. Riku needs me." She said.

"I need you Botan." He said squeezing her hand a little tighter. She looked back down before slowly backing away from him. "Botan." He said. She shook her head again. She looked up at him.

"I'm sorry Yusuke." She said before quickly walking out. He turned and watched her go.

* * *

"Did you have to say that to him? You know he cares about her." Shizuru said as she looked up from her magazine and at Riku. He looked down at her and smirked. He cupped her chin and leaned into her. Her eyes narrowed.

"Yeah. You see because I was right. He lost his chance. Instead he broke her hurt. I don't want her to open up to him to get it broke again." He said. She stared up at him and nodded understanding where he was coming from. He brushed her bangs and she blushed. "See I new you would understand because you're a really understanding person. I like that." He said with a smirk his voice becoming a little deeper. She swallowed as he leaned in more.

"That's it! I'm sick of you thinking you can touch my sister an any way!" Kewabara said as he stood up. His spirit sword. _(I think that's what it's called) _appeared in his hands. He pointed it at Riku. "Get away from her!" He yelled. Riku smirked and slowly stood up. He crossed his arms.

"What did I ever do to you big Guy. I mean your sister never seems to push me away which means she likes it when I get all touchy with her." He turned back to Shizuru and smirked again. "I mean when was the last time you were touched by a _real_ man?" He asked. Both Shizuru and Keiko blushed who I complete forgot was even there.

"Shut up and leave her alone!" Kewabara yelled as he ran full speed towards Riku who smirked. Kewabara swung at him. Riku easily dodged it and stepped back. Kewabara swung at him again and Riku side stepped it. He put his hands in his pockets.

Kewabara growled and began to swing at him recklessly not able to control his anger. He was seeing red and the more he missed the angrier he got. Riku just moved out of the way as if it was nothing his hand still in his pocket and the smirk never leaving his face. Kewabara hit just about everything but Riku. He hit walls, tables, lamps and more walls. Never landing a finger on Riku.

Riku landed at the top of the stairs in front of a large framed picture of his mom. It was the only thing of his mother to remember her by besides the heart shaped necklace he had with a picture of her and him when he was little. It was around his neck and tucked in his beater where no one could see it. Kewabara stood at the bottom of the stairs, breathing hard with beads of sweat rolling down his temples when Riku didn't have one drop.

"Whoa you're pretty slow there aren't you big guy." Riku said as his smirk grew. He shrugged his shoulders. "Well I guess being big comes with a price doesn't it?" He said with a light chuckle. Kewabara clinked his teeth as he growled. He made his sword a little longer.

"Shut up!" He yelled and jumped in the air towards Riku. He landed in front of him and swung again. Riku docked and Kewabara's sword slashed threw his mother's face. He stared at it. Riku slowly stood back up and turned around to look at the damage.

Riku's eyes widen and they quickly filled with tears at seeing his mouth's face slashed into. "Mother." He said and ran his fingers a cross the scared picture. He clinked his demon teeth and his eyes began to glow red. His balled up his fist. Red spirit energy began to flow around him as his anger began to rise. Kewabara stepped back and almost fell down the stairs. Riku turned around to face him.

"You're a dead man!" He yelled. His voice was completely different. He sounded like a demon ready to kill and that's what he was. He didn't play when it came to his mother. Everyone ran into the room feeling his power growing. Kewabara fell down the stairs and to his sister's feet she was staring up at Riku just liked everyone else.

"What did you do this time Kewabara?" Yusuke asked. Before any of them could blink Riku was in front of Kewabara. He picked him up by his collar and punched him in the face. Kewabara flew out his hands and smashed in to a wall leaving a large dent.

Kewabara struggled to get up. He opened his eyes to see a feet in front of him. Before he had time to look up to see who they belonged to one kicked him in his face. He felt a nose bleed coming. A arm lifted him up and he opened his eyes to see Riku's red eyes staring back before he got a punch to the face fallowed by another.

"Some one haves to stop this! He'll beat him to death." Botan said as he looked around at everyone. He eyes fell on Yusuke.

"Don't look at me. As much as I hate this Riku guy I'm sure he wouldn't beat him up for know reason. So let Kewabara get what he needs, a good beat down." He said with a shrug. She looked to Hiei who looked away. She turned to Kurama.

"You'll stop this won't you?" She asked. He closed his eyes and shook his head. "Why not!?" She yelled.

"Because I know what he is feeling. He had the only thing of his mother to remember her and by the looks of it Kewabara destroyed it. Just let him get his anger out Botan. He'll stop." He said. She lowered her head before running out. She wasn't going to stand there and watch that.

Kewabara backed into a corner his face bloody and beaten. Riku walked up to him his anger still boiling over. All of a sudden Shizuru jumped in front of him blocking his voice from her younger brother.

"That's enough. Please stop. I know he can be stupid but he's my brother and I can't you let beat on him like this any more. So please stop for me Riku." She said. He stared at her before his eyes turned back to normal and he relaxed a little. She did as well. "Thank you." She said. His eyes fell to the ground and he stormed out of the house. Shizuru sighed and turned to Kewabara. "Why do you have to be so stupid? The next time he beats on you like that don't expect me to save you." She said and walked away.

Riku walked into his bed room and sat down on his bed. He pulled out his necklace and looked at the picture in side. He closed his eyes and sighed. He sat there for a minute before his eyes shot open and he looked up to see the figure standing in his door way. He looked back down not wanting her to see him this way.

"Are you o.k.?" Shizuru asked as she walked fully into his room and sat down on the bed next to him. She put a cigarette in her mouth but didn't light it.

"I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?" He asked shoving the necklace back down his shirt and smiled at her. She stared at him and he knew he couldn't fool her. He looked down at the ground. "Really Shizuru. I been fine this long with out her." He said.

"Riku." She said and took his hand. He looked at her. "It's o.k. to miss her. I lost both of my parents to and not a day goes pass that I don't think about them. My heart still hurt when I think of them being gone. It's o.k. to cry for her." She said. He stared at her as he felt a knot form in his throat and tears fill his eyes.

He looked away from her. "Sometimes I think I hear her walking down the halls or making dinner. And I can hear her voice telling me to be strong. And I'm trying but it's so hard with out her." He ran his fingers threw his hair and put his head down. She watched him waiting for him to continue when he didn't she spoke.

"Being strong doesn't mean not allowed to cry for her. It's not a weakness if anything its strength. Crying can be good for you. You just have to learn to let it out." She said. It was quite and she watched as his whole body shook. "Riku?" She said.

"She was everything to me." He said as tears poured down his cheeks. "And I miss her so much." He said as he began to cry. She removed the cigarette from her mouth as he laid his head on her lap and rapped his arms round her waist. She ran her fingers threw his hair.

The next morning Botan walked out on to the front porch where Shizuru stood with a cigarette in her mouth. She walked up and stood next to her. Shizuru glanced at her before taking the cigarette out her mouth and exhaling the smoke.

"Sleep well?" She asked. Botan nodded. It was silent. Botan grinned and looked at her. Shizuru raised an eyebrow at her. Why was she grinning at her like that? Shizuru hadn't seen her grin like that scent she got there. "What?" She asked.

"I think I figured you out Miss Kewabara. Well that sounds kind of wired anyways I know your little secret." Botan said. Shizuru smirked and put one hand in her pocket using the other one to bring the drug back to her lips.

"Is that so? Tell me what this little secret is that you 'figured out'. Does it have something to do with my brother cause if it does that's no secret everyone knows I hate him." She said. Botan shook her head and her grin grew if it could. Shizuru sighed. "Then what is it?" She asked.

"You like Riku." She said. Shizuru's eyes narrowed.

"No I don't. You're seeing things." She said and looked back out at the forest. Botan giggled.

"It's o.k. Shizuru. Surprisingly I really don't mind." She said with a shrug. Shizuru turned to Botan fully. She removed the cigarette as her eyes narrowed again.

"And when did you come to this amazing conclusion Botan. I mean I have to know how you know what I'm feeling." She said a hint of anger and sarcasm in her voice. Botan ignored both but her smile did drop to a half hearted one.

"When you immediately went to him yesterday and I hesitated." She said. Shizuru relaxed a little and her eyes fell to the ground. "I knew he was hurting and I didn't know if I should have given him some space or comfort him. I never saw him like before. So I went to him you was there and he was crying on you lap. I never seen him like that either." She said staring at the ground.

"So I knew what he was going threw. It doesn't mean I like him Botan." She said running her fingers threw her bangs. Botan looked up at her and smiled.

"O.k. if you say so." Botan said and walked back into the house. Shizuru sighed a dropped her cigarette to the ground. She stepped on it and kicked it off the pouch. She turned and walked back into the house. Everyone was sitting around again.

"Where going to visit the forest today. Check out this resting place of the gods everyone was talking so much about." Yusuke said. Everyone nodded. "We think it's bet if you girls stay here." He said.

"No. I want to go. It's not like you'll be fighting or anything. I need to check this out two." Botan said as she stood up. Yusuke shook his head. She turned to Riku. "Riku pleaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaase! After all I work with you now. It's your all. Can I come pretty please?" She asked giving him puppy eyes. Riku blinked a few times.

"I don't know BB. It might get dangerous." He said rubbing the back of his neck. She walked over to him and her puppy eyes filled with fake tears.

"Oh please Riku. "I'll be careful and after all you'll be there to protect me right?" She asked. Yusuke clinked his teeth and walked out not wanting to see anymore. He stared at her before smiling.

"How can I say no to that?" He asked.

"Yes! Yes!" She said jumping around before hugging him. "Thank you Riku." She said. He smiled as she pulled away.

"We should get going." Kurama said as he and Hiei walked out. Botan walked out after him.

"Take care of my house ladies?" He asked the three girls that where still sitting round. They all nodded. His eyes fell on Shizuru and he smiled. She looked away from him and he frowned before walking out. Shizuru looked up. She sighed and walked out the room.

"O.k. everyone be on your guard. There's no telling how many demons there are running around now." Said Yusuke as the group entered the forest.

**I know what you guys are thinking Riku his a big baby, a mama's boy, a loser, a big cry baby right? Well he isn't he just misses his mother. She had died two years before the story and she was all he had. He lost his father when he was just a kid and was never fond of him. And I heard it takes a true man to cry and to wear pink. Anyways when I wrote that part I was listening to 'My Immortal' by Amy Lee and I almost cried so you can call me a big baby too.**


	6. Midnight kisses

**Chapter 6 I"m so sorry it took so long to update. I just didn't have any idea for what to happen next. **

Shizuru walked into the dark library in Riku's large house. She walked up to a table and took out her lighter. She lit the candles giving the room a little bit of light. She took out a cigarette and lit it. She picked up a candle before she began to search threw the books that where sitting out on the table from when Kurama and Yukina had been looking threw them. She might as well make herself useful and finish researching what they had started about those five gods. She sat down and began to go threw them. After a few hours of finding nothing she sighed and leaned back in her chair. This was going to take longer then she thought. She closed her eyes and sighed again. All of a sudden there was a chilling wind. She opened her eyes and looked around filling a chill go down her spine. A book came off of a shelf and landed on the table. She shot up as the cigarette fill out her mouth it going out before it even hit the floor. The book flew opened and the pages began to turn like someone was going threw it. She watched as it stopped on a page. She stared at it for a good five minutes

"Ok. I'm outta here." She said and turned for the door. The doors slammed shut. "Alright, I'll look at it." she turned back around and walked towards the book. She picked it up and moved back to her seat. "the five gods." She looked around the room. "How did you know I was looking for this? Forget it. I don't even know why I'm waisting my time taking to the wind or spirit or whatever you are. Thanks anyways." She said as she looked back down at the book. She began to read. Almost everything about the five gods that she needed to know. It wasn't long before she fell asleep. A blanket appeared over her and the candles blew out.

Yusuke stopped in the middle of the forest. He looked around feeling the same dark energy that Shizuru and Riku had felt earlier but it was much stronger now. It felt like it was being compressed and it wasn't going to take long for it to brake free. Something or someone was under this forest and it wasn't good. He looked to the ground. He keeled down and began to pull the grass up then started to dig like a dog. The rest of the group watched him as dirt went flying in the air some of it hitting Hiei. He let out a small growl before moving out of the way of the flying dirt.

"Your friend is a little on the weird side." Riku said as he leaned towards Kurama. Kurama looked to him before he looked back to Yusuke.

"No. He's looking for something." Kurama said as he walked up to stand next to Yusuke. "What is it Yusuke?" He asked.

"There is something down here I can feel it." He said. He stopped when he felt some kind of metal. Kurama kneel down beside him as everyone got closer But Hiei who appeared to be looking for something else. "what is that?" Yusuke asked. Botan got down beside them. She dusted it off more to get a better look at it. It was about the sizes of a tirer and had some kind of signs on it and was gold looking. She narrowed her eyes not understanding what it said. It had a large crack going a cross it.

"It appears be be some kind of seal. It looks damaged too. That can't be good." Kurama said as he reached down to touch it. A dark energy went threw him and he quickly pulled his hand back as he got a cold sweat. He sighed. This wasn't good. What ever was under this seal was power full.

"Here's another one." Hiei said who wasn't to far from them. Botan stood up and walked over to him. She got down next to the seal that he had found. This seal was cracked too. Riku got down next to her his eyes going over it like hers.

"what do you think the cracks mean BB?" He asked as he looked up at her.. She shrugged.

"Whatever it is it isn't good Riku. We have to do something before whatever it is gets out. We might not be able to stop it." She said. He nodded.

"For now we should head back." Kurama said looking up to see that it was almost dark. They had spent the whole day in the forest. The all nodded and began to head back the Riku's mansion. The walk back as silence everyone thinking what could be under those seals. What it was and why it couldn't be stopped so it had to be sealed away but by who? There was so much that they didn't know and this dark power was only getting stronger and beginning to surface. Yusuke sighed. This was not going to be easy and he felt more uncomfortable knowing that the girls might be in harms way. He looked over to Botan who looked to be in deep thought. He never seen her look so serious. It was kind of cute. He could almost see the wheels in her head turning.

Botan rubbed her temple in frustration. she never felt so clueless. what did those signs mean on the seals? they appeared to be the same signs but they said something different that much she knew. She was going to have to go and talk to Koenma about it. she was sure he had to know something about it. Could it be the five gods? If so they are in for a lot of trouble. She sighed and closed her eyes to clear her head. she reopened them and looked up to see Yusuke staring at her. She gave him a small smile. He returned it before turning his head. she frowned as she continued to watch him.

Once they reached the house everyone began to headed for bed so that they could get an early start. Riku walked down the long all towards his own chamber. He walked pass the library. He stopped as his nose twitched. a smirk came to his lips. The smell of roses and cigarettes invading his nose. He sighed and turned back around and opened the library doors. He snapped his fingers and all the candles in the room lit up. His smirk grew at seeing Shizuru sleeping at the table. He crossed his arms. "Now this is no place for a queen to sleep." He said as he walked up to her. He brushed her bangs and they fell back into place. He pull his hand away as she slowly opened her eyes.

"Oh Hey Riku" She said as she stood up and cleared her throat. He crossed his arms again as she looked at the blanket confused. she shook her head as she put it on the table. She looked at him noticing his stare. "What?" She asked and looked around her. He shook her head.

"Nothing. So you did some research. Did you find anything?" he asked as he looked at the book that she had been using as a pillow. She looked down at it as she nodded. "Anything useful?" He asked. She looked at him.

"I don't know you tell me." she looked down at the book. "this is about the five gods Botan was talking about." she said as she sat back down. He pulled up a chair and sat down next to her. "Sasuke the God of Destruction, Kira the God of Death, Shino the God of Rage, Musica the God of Life, and Bardock the God of Power. they where all pretty ruthless and very powerful apart but it was when they came together that they be came a problem. Doing what ever they pleased. They went around destroying everything. Almost bring this whole world to an end. But There was one person or whatever he was the took all of them down. It took all he had to seal them away into the Forest of Yumi and he dead in the process of it all. there isn't much about him in here or how he took on five gods." She said as she tried to hold back a yawn. He smiled.

"That is useful. We should tell the others about it first thing tomorrow but for now It's getting late. You should head for bed." He said. She nodded before she closed the book. She sighed again. "you know your really beautiful when you sleep. Your face is less hard. You show more emotion in your sleep then you do when your awake." He said as she stood up. She looked at him as he stood up as well. she raised an eye brow as she eyed him. His smirk grew.

"So? what's your point?" she asked. She pushed in her chair and walked towards the door. He snapped his fingers again and the candles went out as he fallowed her. "nice trek." She said as they walked out into the hall. He smirked at her as he closed the door behind him and put his hands in his pocket, he walked behind her as they made their way down the hall.

"So why are you so cold all the time? I was born able to rad peoples emotions but your different. It's like you don't feel anything besides the fact that you blush every time that I touch up." He said his eyes going over her back. He smirked again as his eyes fell to her butt. She stopped and turned to him. He quickly looked up at her face. She was frowning. She sighed as she shook her head.

"You see that hurt. Telling me that I don't feel anything. But I feel all the time. I'm angry all the time I'm sad all the time and sometimes I'm happy. But no one knows because they don't pay close enough attention. Especially you. I don't care if you can read peoples emotions. Your eyes are on every part of my body but my eyes. Where most of peoples emotions lie. You know how much Botan was hurting because of Yusuke. The hurt was coming off of her in waves even when she tried to hide it. But I'm not Botan. I'm not an open book. Your going to have to try much harder if you want to see any kind of emotion from me besides anger." she said. He frowned and he looked at the ground. She watched him before she turned to leave. "Good night Riku." She said.

He looked up and watched as she walked away. He quickly fallowed after her. "I'm sorry for saying that. there is still a lot I don't know about you." He said his smirk returning to his lips. "Your a mysterious and it makes me anxious to find out more about you. I can't help myself. You are the first person I have never been able to read. And yes I admire you gorgeous body but I look into your eyes to and the only thing I see is darkness but I also know you don't want any ones pity. It's much easier to look at your body then to look in your eyes and see that emptyness" He said his eyes falling to the ground as they stopped at her door. He smirked again before he cupped her face with one hand. Her eyes narrowed. "So I will try harder and one day I'm going to get a smile out of you. I'll fill that entyness some how. And maybe you won't have to be so angry all the time." He said, his eyes falling to her lips.

"What are you going to do? Kiss me now?" she asked as her eyes soften a little. His smirk turned into a smile.

"Would you like it if I kissed you right now?" He asked. She stared at him before she slowly nodded and licked her lips. His smile grew as he leaned into her more and presses his lips softly against hers. They pulled away and she looked away from her. He stepped back from her as she tried to avoid eye contact. She cleared her throat as he put his hands in his pockets. He watched as she opened her door.

"Good night Riku." she said again for the second time that night.

"Good night Shizuru and try to have sweet dreams about me." He said as he backed away from her some more. She rolled her eyes and shook her head. she walked into her bed room and shut the door. He watched the door before he sighed he turned and walked down the hall to his own room.

* * *

Yusuke paced in front of Botan's room. He couldn't sleep. He had to talk to her prove to her that he was truly sorry about their fight and that he really did need her but it was like her mind was made up and she wasn't going to leave this Riku guy. But what if her cut him out of the picture. Yeah, kill him in his sleep. No! that would never work. He would have to kill him in battle or something and make it look like those five gods did it. Yes that was perfect! No! He couldn't do that. Yusuke smacked himself on the forehead why was he even thinking about killing someone that made Botan happy. It would just make her sad. And he didn't want that. He frowned as he stopped his pacing.

"Yusuke?" He quickly spun around to see Botan standing behind him. She had a glass of milk and a plate of cookies in her hand. She looked at him with a confused face expression as he looked back to her door then back at her. "What are you doing in front of Kewabara's room?" She asked as she looked to the door then back at him.

"W-What? This is his room. I thought... You know what never mind. I couldn't sleep so I was just walking around. this place is pretty big for one person." He said as he put his hands in his pockets. She gave him a small smile as she nodded. They stood their in silence. "So you couldn't sleep either?" He asked as he looked at the glass of milk. she looked down at it as well before she shrugged.

"I have a lot on my mind is all." She said.

"Can I walk you back to your room?" He asked a small blush coming to his face. She smiled again as she nodded. they began to walk down the hall together. "So what do you have on your mind? Is it about those seals that we found in the forest? Or could it be something else?" He asked as he looked to her. She sighed and nodded.

"Those seals looked pretty old. It just makes me wonder. I talked to Keonma when we got back. He said that it is a strong possibility that they do belong to the gods. But we only found two. We are going to have to go back out there and see if we can find 3 more and if they are damaged like the other too if so we need to find a way to fix them or something bad is going to happen." she said as she shook her head. He looked down at the ground as he nodded. He never seen Botan so worried before. she was always the one to keep her head up and have high hopes but this was different.

"Well don't worry Botan What ever this is I'm going to stop it. I'll protect you no matter what." He said as he looked back at her. She nodded and smiled weakly at him.

"That's nice Yusuke but it's not me that I'm worried about. this whole world is in danger." she said. He sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, Yeah what's new. I pulled threw all the other times. this time is no different. I can defeat these so called gods and I can do it with out your perfect boyfriend Riku." He said as he looked away. she frowned as she watched him. why did he hate him so much. Riku was just trying to help. He was a good guy why couldn't he see that? She sighed as she looked down at the ground. They reached her room and stopped in front of her door. She looked up at him.

"Riku isn't my boyfriend Yusuke so please stop saying it. He is just here to help and he cares about me a lot. Why can't you just give him a chance." She asked as she frowned again. Yusuke's eyes narrowed as he looked at her.

"Why should I!? So he can steal my job like he stole you!?" He yelled his fist balling up in anger. Her own eyes narrowed.

"Keep your voice down Yusuke. The others are sleeping! He is not trying to steal anything for you! Keonma thought that it would be better to have another detective so that you wasn't to tired all the time and you could have at least have something close to a normal life! And he did not steal me for you! You fired me and hurt me, he was there to care for me me something you could never do because you all you care about is your self Yusuke! You know it's nice to feel wanted every once in while. And he makes me feel useful." She said. She looked down at the ground as she sighed trying to calm herself. She looked back up at him to see him staring at her intensely. He had this look in his eyes she couldn't place. "Um we should talk about this some other time. Good night Yusuke." She said and turned to her door.

"Botan" He said. She looked to him and before she knew it his lips where on hers. Her eyes widened in shock. Was Yusuke kissing her!? Her heart started to beat way faster then it should have and her face turned red. Before she had time to react to the kiss he pulled away. She stared at him not able to say anything. He also had a small blush on his cheek. She looked to the ground. "I care more about you then you think. I'm just sorry that it took you leaving for me to realize that. Well whatever your happy with. I'm happy too. Good night Botan. He said and walked down the hall. she Watched him go still not able to speak. Her hands starting to shake a little. She turned and walked into her room. She shut the door.

Botan didn't even eat the cookies or drink the milk before she went to bed. She just climbed into bed and laid there. More on her mind then before. Like what Yusuke said. Did that mean that he liked her more then just a friend or a helper. What did all of this mean? Why was he acting this way now of all times. Why when she was starting to have feeling for Riku did he have to start returning her feelings. There was away to much going on. It felt like her head was going to exploded at any moment. She sighed and rolled on to her side. She closed her eyes. She had to think of one thing at a time and the most important thing at the moment was the dark energy coming from the forest. Her hand came up and her fingers brushed her lips. She still couldn't help but to think about it. She blushed. Yusuke had really nice lips. She smiled.

**Once again I'm sorry this took so long but hey they kissed! I hoped you liked it and don't forget to leave a review.**


	7. The 5ive Gods

**Chapter 7**

Botan tossed and turned in her sleep. An older woman flashed in her head. She shot up in her bed. She sighed and closed her eyes. This woman kept flashing in her mind. What did it mean? Who was she? And why did she look so much like her? She moved so she was sitting on the edge of her bed. She ran her fingers threw her hair. There was a light coming from the corner of her room. She looked up to see a figure. She quickly stood up.

"Please relax. I'm not here to hurt you. " The light disappeared to reveal the woman that was in her mind. Her hair was long, coming down to her knees and in a bread. It almost the same color as Botan's but a little bit darker. She had some kind of gold band on her forehead. Her skin was pale and her eyes where a dark pink. She looked a lot like Botan. But she had two beauty marks, one under her right eye and the other one on her chin. She was just a little bit shorter then Shizuru. She ware an all white outfit and to Botan she looked like an angel.

"Who are you?" Botan asked as she found her voice. The woman walked up to her and put her hands on her hips.

"My name is Musica and I'm here to warn you." She said as she looked over Botan her eyes narrowing. Botan swallowed and took a step back. There was a lot of spiritual power coming off this woman. Botan watched as Musica reached up to her face. Botan flicked as her hand went right threw her. Musica sighed in disappointment. "See. I couldn't hurt you even if I wanted too. But that's not what I'm here for. Now I want you to listen careful." She said. Botan nodded. "Sit." Botan sat down on the bed.

"What do you want to warn me of?" Botan asked starting to wonder why a woman that looked a lot like her was coming to her in the middle of the night. Maybe she was just dreaming. She squeeze her eyes shut and reopened them to see her still standing there but a frown on her face.

"You're not dreaming. I want you and your friends to stay away from the seals in the forest, especially you. When you're around them the weaker the seals are and the stronger the 5 gods become. I believe this is because some how I'm connected to you. it's because are powers of healing is so much alike. For the pass 100 years I have been keeping the seals shut. I can't do that when you're around." She said her eyes narrowing again. Clearly the girl didn't like feeling weak. Botan looked down at the ground as if in thought.

"Are you one of the gods? If so why are you keeping the seals shut? How do you even know me? And how can you be here if you're sealed away? I'm sorry I don't mean to ask so many questions. I'm just so confused." She said and shook her head. She closed her eyes. Musica sighed and a small smirk came to her lips.

"It's ok Botan. I am one of the five gods. I'm the god of life. And I know everything there is to know about you and your friends. The weaker the seal the stronger the others and I become so I'm using the power to contact you. I'm not like the others. I'm not a ruthless killer. I have my reasons for turning my back and becoming one of them but protecting life is in my blood and if that means that I stay sealed away forever then so be it." She said. Botan looked up at her.

"Well if you love life so much why did you join up with them. Why help them kill? I don't understand." She said her eye brow rose in confusion. Musica crossed her arms and sighed again.

"Listen I have my own personal reasons for doing what I did and none of it has anything to do with now or with you. Just stay away from the forest please. If not all your friends will die. That I'm sure of." She said and she slowly started to disappear. She looked down at herself. "It looks like my time is up. Take care of your self Botan" She said

"Musica wait! I still don't understand. Why are you telling me all of this?" Botan said as she shot up from the bed. A smirk came to Musica's lips as she faded. Botan sighed and sat back down on her bed. Well that was weird. What was she going to tell the others? They probably wouldn't even believe her. She laid back down. Man did that woman look a lot like her.

Botan awake the next morning by the sun shining threw her window. She quickly sat up and looked around Musica flashing in her head again. She quickly got up and made her way down to the main room. The house was silence. Something was off. Where was everyone? She walked into the kitchen to see only the three girls. They where all cook something.

"Hey guys. What are you doing?" She asked as she sat down at the table. Keiko was chopping something up and Yukina was piling something while Shizuru stood at the stove. But there was something off about her. She was just standing there staring off into space like she was thinking of something. Botan watched her until Keiko began to talk and Botan pulled her eyes away from Shizuru to look at her.

"Well the boys seemed to be working so hard on this case and we thought that we could make are selves useful by making them dinner for tonight so that they have strength and stuff like that." Keiko said as she kept her eyes on the Carrot she was chopping into little pieces. Botan smiled and nodded in agreement.

"You know your only doing this for Yusuke." Yukina said with a small giggle. Keiko stopped what she was doing as she blushed. She quickly looked at her.

"That is so not true. I'm doing this for all of them. Not just Yusuke! But we all know that you're starting to have a thing for Kurama." Keiko said before she stared to giggle. Yukina looked away as she blushed deciding to keep her mouth shut. Keiko looked to Botan and Shizuru hearing how quiet they where being. Botan was watching Shizuru and Shizuru was staring at the wall. Keiko looked to Yukina who was also looking at them. She looked to Keiko and shrugged telling her she didn't know what was going on with them.

Why did Shizuru kiss Riku last night? That has to be the stupidest thing she has ever done. She knew that Botan had some kind of feels for him and was also struggling with her feelings for Yusuke. Shizuru kissing him was not going to help with Botan's situation. She sighed and closed her eyes. She was struggling with her own feelings. Did she really like Riku? She felt a hand on hers that was holding the skillet and looked up to see Botan. She moved the skillet off the stove and cut off the fire.

"You're burning it." Botan said as she released her hand. She looked at her and smiled. Shizuru only half returned it.

"I'm sorry. I just have a lot on my mind." She said. Botan nodded and the two stared at each other. Shizuru was the first to look away as she pulled out a cigarette. She pulled out her lighter.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Botan asked as she watched the older girl try to light her cigarette. For some reason it not wanting to light. She really need to get a new one. Luckily for her she had her black one in her bag.

"Not really. I'll be out side." Shizuru said as she walked out of the room, still tried to get her cigarette to light. The other three girls watched her go. Keiko crossed her arms as she looked to Botan who was staring at the burn food in the skillet. She sighed. She looked up to see the other two girls staring at her. She smiled at them.

"Soo guys, Why are you staring at me like that?" she asked with a nervous chuckle.

"O.k. something is going on with you two and we want to know what it is right now Botan." Keiko said as she walked up to her. Botan moved back and fell into her chair. Keiko hoving over her with a not so happy look on her face. Botan let out another nervous laugh as she smiled up at her.

"Don't be silly Keiko. There really is nothing wrong. I have no idea why you would think that. Honestly everything is perfectly fine." She said. Keiko raised an eye brow not really believing Botan. Botan shifted so she could look pass Keiko and to Yukina. "Where are the boys by the way? I really have some matters to discuss with them about the case." She said trying to change the topic.

"They went back to the forest something about finding the other seals." Yukina said. Botan quickly stood up.

"Why didn't you guys tell me that sooner?" She said as she ran towards the front door. Running right pass her shoes she ran out and pass Shizuru who was sitting on the stairs and by the look of it got her cigarette lit. Shizuru quickly stood up as she watched Botan run into the forest. Keiko and Yukina ran out and stood next to her.

"Where is she going?" She asked as she turned to them.

"I think to find the boys." Yukina said.

"And you guys let her go!? It's dangerous out there." She dropped her cigarette to the ground. "Stay here." She said before she ran after Botan. The two watched her go.

* * *

"That's the last one." Yusuke said as he looked at the seal that he had just dug up. He dusted his hands off on his pants. He looked around at the other seals. There were five and so it had to be the five gods Botan was so worried about. He looked down at the one that he was standing over. "We should destroy them." He said his fist balling up.

"I don't think that it a very good idea." Riku said as he crossed his arms and got down to the one that he was standing over to get a better look. "We don't know what that would do to them. I think it would be better if we tried to fix them." He said as he looked up at Yusuke. Yusuke crossed his arms as well and glared at him.

"Well no one asked you what you thought." He said. Riku's eyes narrowed as he stood back up. Kurama, Hiei and Kewabara looked back and forth between the two feeling a fight coming and not wanting to get in the way of it.

"Well if you weren't so stupid I wouldn't have to add my input. Why would destroying the seals make it any better? There already creaked. I don't even see why Botan would waste her time with you. I'm surprised you didn't get her killed yet!" Riku said as he un crossed his arms and balled up his fist. Yusuke also un crossed his arms. He clinked his teeth as his anger began to rise.

"Botan has nothing to do with this! Don't you try to drag her into it!" He yelled back. Riku walked up to him. Yusuke could see the fire in his eyes and he took a step towards him showing him he wasn't going to back down. Riku stopped so he was right in front of Yusuke both of them glaring at each other.

"This was always about Botan. That's why you don't like me. I know you just want to hit me, so go head so I can beat the crap out of you." Riku said threw clinched teeth. Yusuke's eyes narrowed again.

"I'd like to see you try." He said. The two boys glared at each other before Yusuke smirked and crossed his arms, he tuned to walk away. "You not even worth it. You're nothing but a half-breed." He said. Riku's eyes flashed red and his nose flared. In a blink of an eye he was in front of Yusuke. He picked him up by his throat. Yusuke gripped his arm.

"What did you call me?" He asked his grip on Yusuke tightened. Yusuke clinked his teeth before he smirked.

"A half-breed. I didn't stutter. Or are you just so retarded that you don't know the meaning of the word." He said before he kicked him in the chest causing Riku to let him go and hit the tree that was behind him. Riku lit out a demon like growl as he pushed himself off of the tree. He ran towards Yusuke and sucker punched him in the face. Yusuke hit the ground hard.

"Lucky hit." He said as he jumped back up to his feet. He swung and Riku ducked. Riku went to punch Yusuke in his gut but Yusuke quickly blocked it with his knee. He elbowed Riku in his face. Riku smirked as he rubbed his cheek knowing it was going to be sore for a while. He tried to Kick Yusuke in his face. Yusuke blocked it with his fore arm. Catching Yusuke off guard Riku punched him in his stomach. Yusuke leaned foreword in pain and Riku used the opening to give him in upper cut. Yusuke hit the floor. He growled as he quickly stood up.

Botan stopped running at seeing the boys come into view. Her eyes widen at the sight of the two boys beating the crap out of each other. The three other boys just watching as Kewabara cheered on Yusuke to kick his butt. They just hit each other back anf forth. Shizuru ran up behind her breathing hard as she leaned on her knees trying to catch her breath.

"I really need to stop smoking." She said before she looked up and also saw the two fighting each other. Her eyes narrowed. "Idiots." She said. Both boys power was rising as they tried to beat each other. But they both semmed pretty even. The seals started to react to them and began to glow. They stared to shake and crack more. Everyone but Yusuke and Riku looked at them.

"We have to stop them. Their power is activating the seals." Botan said as she ran forward. The ground all around starting to shake. She lost her balance and fell forward, landing right on top of one of the seals. She sat up on her hands and looked at it as it began to glow brighter then the others. The signs shifter around and spelled out a name.

"Musica." Botan whispered as if reacting to the name the seal shattered. Botan closed her eyes and blocked her face from the light. Two hands grabbed her arms and pulled her back from the seal. Botan opened her eyes and looked to see Shizuru. Shizuru's eyes where ahead and Botan looked to see Musica in the light. She opened her eyes and looked at the two girls.

"I warned you, didn't I?" She said her eyes on Botan. Botan swallowed. "The seals have been broken and you're all going to pay." She said. The other four seals shattered and the others appeared. By now Riku and Yusuke stopped fighting and were watching everything unfold as they stood next to each other.

"It's been to long." The one know as Bardock the god of power said as he stepped out of the circle. His hair was on the dark purple side. Close to black. His bangs covering his left eye. His eyes where gold and the pupils like a cat's. His skin was tan and he had tattoos going up his back. He had black baggy pants and was shirtless. He looked around, his eyes fell on Botan. "Musica?" He said.

Musica turned around and he looked at her. He stared at her before he looked back to Botan. Everyone stood their in silence. All of a sudden Kira the god of death started to laugh. Everyone looked to him. He pointed at Musica and laughed harder as he held his stomach.

"It's like your little mini me!" He laughed. She narrowed her eyes and balled up her fist as a small blush came to her face. Kira had short black hair that stood up but one thick strand that fell in front of his face. He had large bat looking wings coming from his back. He had red markings from his eyes all the way down to his jaw lines. His eyes a dark blood red, and large K9 teeth. His nails long and sharp. He had on an all black out fit. An almost army type suit. He had about three pieceings in his right ear. "She's like your much prettier twin! I bet she's smarter too 'cause lets admit it Musica Your as dumb as a sack or rocks!" He laughed.

"Shut up you stupid fagot! Ain't no one as dumd as you. You useless piece of crap! I hate your retarded-"Bardock cut her off.

"That's enough out of you two. We just got back and I'm not in the mood for your stupid arguments." He said with clinked teeth. They both quickly shut their mouths. He looked around again, eyeing the people he didn't know. "And besides we have guess." He said.

"Let's kill them!" Sasuke yelled. He was the god of destruction. Everyone got in a fighting stance.Really to fight if he had any movement. Sasuke was a giant. He was very muscular and like Bardock he didn't ware a shirt. It might be because he couldn't fit one. His pants white. He had blond spiky thick hair.

"That sounds like a good idea too me." Shino the God of Rage said. Like Sasuke he was very muscular. But was a little bit smaller. His skin was very pale like he was dead. His pupils so small it looked like he had none. His hair was black and his bangs hanged in front of his eyes. He had red pants and a red sleeveless shirt.

Riku put his hands on his hips and smirked. "The only one that looks like a god is the Botan look a like and she is a beautiful thing might I add. The rest of you just look like a group of street rats." He said his fang sticking out as his smirk grew. All eyes on him. He looked to Yusuke who was standing right next to him. "What do you think Urameshi?" He asked.

Yusuke crossed his arms over his chest and a smirk that matched Riku's came to his face. "I couldn't have said it better myself." He said as he looked around at them. They all really did look like they where living on the streets. If they where gods why didn't they dress better? "I mean two of them couldn't even afford shirts." Yusuke said. Riku chuckled.

Bardock looked down at his chest realizing that he was one of the ones that they where talking about. He turned towards them as he raised his middle finger and his pointer finger. A small red energy ball appeared above them. He split his fingers so it looked like he was giving them the piece sign. The ball split into two. He pointed at the two of them. The small balls of energy flew forth like bullets, hitting both Yusuke and Riku in their chest. It went all the way threw them and went threw the trees behind them. Both boys hit the floor as blood came out their mouths.

"Yusuke! Riku!" Botan yelled as she went to ran towards them Shizuru grabbed her arm and held her back. Botan just pushed her away and ran towards them anyways.

"Botan!" Shizuru yelled and took a step foreword, really to ran after the younger girl. Musica stepped in front of her. Shizuru looked at her. She narrowed her eyes. "I met the other Botan." She said. Musica crossed her arms and smirked.

"Very funny." She said. Shizuru sighed and looked to Botan and the boys that laid on the floor not moving. He eyes mainly on Riku. "Do you love him?" Musica asked. Shizuru looked back at her. "You shouldn't waste your time. Love is useless." She said. Shizuru stared at her.

Botan checked both of Yusuke's and Riku's pulse. Both still breathing. She relaxed a little. But they still need help. They where both bleeding bad from their chest wounds. She head foot steps and someone clear their throat. She swallowed hard and turned around in her kneeling position to see Bardock in front of her. He creaked his knuckles and balled up his fist. She closed her eyes as he threw a punch at her.

"Yusuke." She whispered. She felt someone push her out of the way of the in coming blow and she hit the floor hard. She slowly opened her eyes.

**I hope you liked it. The 5ive gods are finally here and ready to start some trouble. I tried to describe them the best I could. Hopefully you have some kind of picture of what they look like. I'll try to up date as soon as I can, don't forget to leave a review. Thanks for reading. **


	8. Another Life Lost

**Chapter 8 I'm not too good with the fighting scenes so bare with me****.**

Botan's eyes widen at seeing Riku where she once was. Bardock's fist clashing with his forehead. Botan looked to see Yusuke had never moved. Blood dripped down from Riku's head and ran down his face to the end of his chin where it dripped and hit the floor. Riku clinched his teeth, his hair started to flow as his power level stared to increase. His eyes turned red. He slowly rose to his feet and forced Bardock to pull his fist away.

"How dare you try to hurt BB!" He yelled his fist balling up. Botan crawled over to Yusuke's side. Riku swung at him. He easily side stepped him. Riku continued to try and hit him. He just easily continued to side step him. He punched Riku in his stomach. Riku leaded foreword in pain and more blood came out of his mouth. Bardock elbowed him in his back. Riku slammed down into the ground creating a small dent. Bardock walked over to Botan and picked her up by her hair. She yelped a little.

"This is odd. I never knew you had a sister Musica." He said and turned to her. She crossed her arm and looked away from him holding Botan like that. For some reason she couldn't explain it but she hated seeing the girl in pain like that.

"I don't." she said.

"Get your dirty hands off her!" Yusuke yelled as he stood back up. Bardock threw Botan to the side. Yusuke ran towards him and tried to kick him in his face. Bardock blocked it and Yusuke went to punch him. Bardock side stepped him like he did Riku not to long ago. Yusuke punched him in his face. Bardock's face hardly moved in inch. Yusuke's eyes widen in shock. Bardock kneed him in his stomach before kneeing him in the chin. Yusuke flew into the air and landed in a tree hitting almost every branch before he hit the ground.

Bardock tuned around just in time to catch Riku's fist. He began to squeeze it until he heard it starting to creak. Riku let out a small cry of pain as he tried to pull his arm back. Bardock started to punch him repeatedly with his free hand. Yusuke jumped up and ran towards them Bardock turned still hold Riku and threw him at him. Yusuke caught him but slammed threw the tree he fell out of.

"That's it!" Kewabara yelled as he ran towards him. Sasuke jumped in front of him. He punched him in his face. Kewabara skid as he hit the floor. Sasuke creaked his knuckles as he smirked.

"Your fights with me." He said as Kewabara stood back up, whipping at his cheek. He ran towards him as his spirit sword appeared in his hand.

"I'm going to cut you to pieces you over grown ape!" He yelled as he swung at him with his sword. Sasuke smirked as he dodged every one of his attacks. He punched him in the face then in the stomach Kewabara stumbled back and Sasuke raised his arm. A yellow energy ball appeared in his hand. He threw it at him. Kewabara tried to block it with his sword. The energy ball went right threw his sword and it hit Kewabara in his chest. Kewabara let out a cry of pain as it ripped threw his shirt to get threw his chest. He flew back and smashed threw trees.

"Kazuma!" Shizuru yelled as she ran towards her brother. Musica jumped in front of her and back slapped her. Shizuru turned right back to her and punched her in her face. Musica looked at her a look of surprise on her face. She grabbed her by her throat and felted her off her feet. Shizuru gripped her arm. Musica stared at her before her eyes softened. She let her down on her feet.

"Go. Your going to get your self killed anyways." She said as she looked away from her. Shizuru stared at her as she balled up her fist.

"If I'm dying for my bother then it's worth it." She said Musica looked back to her before Shizuru ran pass her. She ran over to her brother and got down beside him. "Kazuma get up." She said and shook him. His chest wound bleeding pretty bad. She heard foot steps and looked up to see Sasuke. She stood up and stood in front of her brother protectively.

Yeah she knew what she was doing was stupid and she didn't stand a chance. But she didn't care. She wasn't about to stand around and watched as some big idiot killed her little brother. Sasuke smirked at her. She narrowed her eyes. He laughed.

"Do you really think you can beat me little girl?" He asked.

"No. But I'm not going to watch you kill my little brother." She said. Her fist balled up. Musica watched from not to far. That girl was going to die. She closed her eyes and sighed as Sasuke took to steps before he punched Shizuru in her stomach. His fist going threw her mid section and coming out of her back. Her eyes widen as she threw up blood. He pulled his fist out and she hit the floor.

"Then you can die before him." Sasuke said before he started laughing his head off. Musica reopened her eyes able to hear the girl's heart beat as it slowed down to a complete stop. Her eyes fell to the ground. Another life lost.

"That's like music to my ears" Kira said also able to Shizuru's heart. He looked to see Hiei standing in front of him. He smirked and un crossed his arms. "So I get to kill you huh little man?" He asked. He pulled out his sword as a sword appeared in Hiei's hand. "Ahh You have a sword too! That's cool. This should be good." He said before running towards him. Hiei quickly blocked and the clash of their swords caused sparks to fly.

Kurama faced off with Shino. He brought his rose whip and fought gracefully while Shino came at him like a wild animal with rabies. Riku and Yusuke attacked Bardock at the same time. Once one hit the floor the other one would attack but both of them not able to land a hand on him. He was just to fast for them and it was more like he was playing with them. Botan stood up and watched from near a tree. She looked around. Where did Shizuru go?

"One down and five to go. I told you they where going to die. One by one." Baton turned and looked to see Musica sitting in the tree behind her. She turned fully towards her. They stared at each other.

"What do you mean?" Botan asked. Was she saying that one of her friends where dead? Musica rolled her eyes.

"The girl you came with. She just died." She said and looked up towards the way Shizuru had run off to earlier. Botan fallowed her eyes. She swallowed and looked back to her. Musica shrugged. "Go ahead. Find out your self." She said and looked back up the way again. Botan looked at her a little bit longer before she took off running. Musica watched her go.

Kewabara slowly sat up. His eyes widen as he looked to see his sister that lay not to far from her. Bleeding out. He quickly went to her. Afraid to touch her badly damaged body he looked over at her. "Shizuru." He said and touched her cheek. "Shizuru wake up. Come on this isn't funny!" He said and shook her shoulders. She didn't move and she didn't open her eyes. He clinked his teeth. She couldn't be dead. He pulled her up and laid her in his arms as he tried to hold back his tears. She couldn't be dead. He heard a laugh and looked up to see Sasuke.

"She's' just as stupid and as weak as you. In one hit she was dead." He laughed. Kewabara slowly laid his sister back down. He clinched his teeth. Two spirit swords appeared in his hands. He ran towards him.

"I'm going to kill you!" He yelled as he sung at him with both swords. Sasuke laughed as he easily dodges them. Botan ran up breathing hard. She watched Kewabara fight before her eyes fell on Shizuru. She quickly ran over to her. She tried to heal the wound but it wouldn't close. Tears filled Botan's eyes.

"Shizuru come on! Get up! You can't give up on me now. Not like this." She said as she continued to try and uses her powers to heal her. Musica walked up and stood behind her. Watching as she tried to help the already dead girl. "Shizuru" she said. The tears falling down her face freely. She closed her eyes. Musica sighed and placed a hand on her hip.

"Give it up. She's already gone." she said. Botan refused to give up. She couldn't just let her go like this. Musica sighed again. "Let her go." She said. Botan turned and looked at her.

"You stop telling me what to do! I'm not going to give up on her! She's a fighter and I know she can pull threw this. Now just shut up and leave me alone!" Botan yelled at her before she tuned back to Shizuru. Musica just stared her as if Botan didn't just yell at her. She really wasn't going to give up on her.

Both Riku and Yusuke hit the ground. "I had enough. I'm bored now. Let's go find something better to do." Bardock said as he crossed his arms. He turned his back to them as they struggled to get back up.

"Don't you turn your back on me!" Yusuke yelled as he ran towards him. Bardock quickly spun around and kicked him. He went flying threw the air before he hit a tree. Bardock looked to Riku who balled up his fist and let out a growl. Bardock disappeared. Riku looked around as his nose twitched. Where did every one go? Yusuke stood up.

"You let him get away!" He yelled as he walked up to Riku. Riku was still look around the area.

"We're not ready to fight him just yet. He's too strong. Where is BB at?" He asked. Yusuke also looked around before they looked at each other and took of running to find Botan. Shino stopped beating the crap out of Kurama as some ones loud whistling ran threw the air scaring away the demon birds He coved his ears and closed his eyes. "I hate that stupid whistling!" He growled. He looked to Kurama who had fallen to his knees.

"You got lucky this time pretty boy." He said before he disappeared.

Kira smirked as he blocked of Hiei's attacks. Finding an opening he swung at him. Hiei disappeared and his sword slashed threw thin air. He quickly turned around and kicked Hiei in his chest before he could attack. Hiei stumbled back. "You're pretty fast to be so short." He said with a chuckle. His ears twitched at the sound of the whistling. He smirked. "Maybe another time short stuff." He said and disappeared. Hiei's eyes narrowed.

Kewabara hit the floor as blood came out his mouth. Sasuke growled and looked around "See you later kid." He said and disappeared. Musica looked around as the whistling echoed threw the forest. She sighed and her eyes fell on Botan for the last time as Riku and Yusuke ran up Botan looked up at them.

"I couldn't save her. I'm sorry." She cried. Kewabara limped over and got down by his sister. He held back his own tears. Riku balled up his fist as he also walked over to her. She couldn't be dead. He just talked to her last night. He just kissed her last night. He swallowed the knot in his throat. Yusuke's eyes fell to the ground. Kurama and Hiei walled up. Riku rapped his arm around Botan trying to get her to stop crying.

"What are you still doing here!?" Yusuke yelled .His eyes on Musica who was still standing there. His eyes where full of nothing but rage and hatred. Musica looked up at him. She looked around at all of them before she winced the whistling only getting louder. She moved and kneeled in front of Shizuru.

"Get away from her!" Riku yelled his eyes turning red as he stood up and growled. Botan quickly stood up and grabbed his arm. Kewabara also stood back up his sword already in hand.

"No guys please calm down. She isn't here to hurt us." Botan said as she looked to Musica. Musica nodded and turned her attention back to Shizuru.

"I'll only do this once for you guys. So I would like it if you tried not to die." She said and cupped Shizuru's face. She leaned in and closed her eyes. A white light began to glow around her. Every one watched in shock. She took a deep breath before she leaned down more and pressed her lips to Shizuru. Everyone's eyes widen and their chins dropped.

"Botan! Why is your look-a-like making out with my dead sister!?" Kewabara yelled at her. He turned back to Musica. "That's just sick man! Get your-"Riku slapped his hand over his mouth.

"Shh just be quiet and watch." He said his eyes never leaving Musica and Shizuru as the white glow went from Musica to Shizuru and her wound began to heal. Musica slowly opened her eyes and pulled away a little. Shizuru opened her eyes and stared up at her.

"Get out of my face Botan." She whispered before she closed her eyes again. A soft smile came to Musica's lips as she pulled away from her completely. She stood up and looked around at them.

"I love my job." She sighed and put her hands on her hips. Riku and Kewabara quickly ran to Shizuru's side. "Take her home and make sure she has a good meal and a lot of rest." She said. Kewabara looked at her and nodded. Botan whipped her tears and smiled as she looked to Musica. Musica gave her a small nodded before she stared to walk away.

"M-Musica wait!" Botan yelled as she ran and grabbed her arm. All of a sudden a burst of energy began to flow from Musica and into Botan along with most of Musica's memories and some of Botan's memories passed threw Musica. Musica quickly turned around and pushed Botan off of her. Musica's legs shook and they gave out. She fell to her knees and hands breathing hard.

Botan also feel to her knees. She gripped her forehead. Painful memories that wasn't her's flashing threw her head. It was too much. Tears filled her eyes again as she realized that it was all Musica's memories. She looked up to see Musica rising to her feet looking down at her. She stepped back then she turned and took off running before she was even out of eye sight she disappeared. Botan reached out towards her before everything went black.

* * *

Botan slowly opened her eyes to see that she was in her room at Riku's house and in her soft bed. She sat up to see Yukina sitting at her bed side. She smiled at her and she returned it. "It's good to see you're awake. You were out for a whole day. I tried to heal you but there was nothing wrong with you body. You gave everyone a little scare in the forest." She said.

"I'm sorry." Botan said as she rubbed her forehead and closed her eyes. She had one heck of a headache. The last thing she remembered was Musica running off. She reopened her eyes and looked at her. "How is Shizuru doing? Is she o.k.?" Botan asked as worry began to fill her. Yukina smiled and nodded.

"She was up this morning but quickly fell back to sleep. Her body is completely worn out. When she was awake she could hardly left her arm." She said and frowned as she looked away. "Like you I tried to heal her but nothing was wrong with her body either." She said. Botan looked down at her lap and nodded. She moved and sat on the edge of the bed.

The door opened and both Yusuke and Riku walked in. Riku smiled as he ran up and sat next to her and hugged her. She smiled. Yusuke put his hands in his pocket as he walked up to stand in front of her. "It's good to see you up BB." Riku said as he pulled away from her. She smiled at him

"So what happened any away? Yukina said there was nothing wrong with you." Yusuke said as he frowned. She shrugged her shoulders.

"I really don't know, One minute I'm grabbing Musica's arm and the next minute I'm on the floor with all of these memories that aren't mine." She said as she shook her head and closed her eyes. Riku put his hand on her back.

"Who's memories do you think they belonged to and why would you have them?" Yusuke asked. Botan shrugged as she looked up at him.

"I think they belong to Musica. And I don't know why I would have them." She said with a shrug.

"Well where going to have to find out." Riku said. Botan slowly stood up and nodded.

"First I want to go see Shizuru." She said. She looked up at Yusuke. But Yusuke isn't what she saw. Her eyes widen as she was thrown into another flashback that didn't belong to her. She was seeing out of the eyes of Musica.

_Musica ran into the house. She stopped at seeing the blood everywhere. All over the walls and on the floor. She covered her mouth as she walked farther into the house. She ran into the bed room to see a body that didn't even look like a body anymore Tears filled her eyes as she looked over it_

"_Cane." She whispered. She slowly walked over to the bed. She put her hands out ready to bring him back from the dead. They began to glow white A hand gabbed her wrist and she winced as she looked up to see Bardock. She swallowed as her hands stop glowing._

"_I wouldn't do that if I where you. And besides He's been dead foe hours. You powers won't work. It's to late for him." He said. She pulled her arm away from him and stepped away as tears filled her eyes. She looked to see the other three gods also in the room. She looked back to Bardock._

"_Why did you do this?" She asked as her fist balled up rage filled her._

"_Because Musica you fell in love with him, which means you don't love me anymore. Or do you believe that it's possible to be in love with two people at the same time? I don't. I couldn't have him taking my one love away from me." He said as e walked up and reached out for her. She slapped his hand away._

"_Don't you dare touch me." She said threw clinched teeth as the tears poured freely down her cheeks. She looked back to the body on the bed. She swallowed and closed her eyes. She looked back to Bardock._

"_Don't be foolish Musica. You need me and I need you. I don't need you running off and falling in love with that kind." He said and looked at the body in disgust. "So be a good little god and stay by me. The more you ran off the more people will die and I know you don't like that? So what do you say?" He said._

_She whipped her face. "I say screw you Bardock. I don't need you." She said. He frowned._

"_Wrong answer." He said as a small red energy ball appeared in above his pointed. He pointed it at her and it hit her in her shoulder and threw the wall. She spit out blood as she hit the floor._

Botan winced as she gripped her shoulder. She removed her hand and looked to see blood. She looked at her shoulder then up at Yusuke who was staring at her shoulder in shock. "Yusuke." She whispered before she fell forward, Yusuke quickly catching her.

"Botan! Botan can you hear me!" He said and shook her. He laid her back on the bed. Yukina quickly healed her shoulder. Both Riku and Yusuke watched as she healed her. They looked to each to each other. Both having the same look in their eyes, the same determination. At that moment putting their rivalry to a stop so that they could work together to help find out what was happening to Botan.

**I hoped you liked it.**


End file.
